Love Speaks Silent
by sexmitchell
Summary: Emily Fields is a good girl. She is extremely shy and the typical quiet nerd walking the crowded halls of Rosewood High. Then suddenly, she meets Hanna Marin who is the school's badass known for breaking all the rules. Will Hanna corrupt Emily or will Emily change Hanna? Or both? (hannily)
1. Chapter 1

She was timid. A little too timid. She didn't have much confidence like most people. In fact, she has no confidence. She spends most of her time looking down and fiddling with her hands when people talk to her and never does she make eye contact. She's quiet and never really speaks to anybody but her mom and her best friend Mona who is actually quite like her except the only difference being that Mona actually grows some confidence to speak to people.

Apart from shy, she is very insecure. She can't stand disappointing the people she loves and she can't stand not being able to do what others have the courage and nerve to do. She's the typical nerd with probably no luck of ever being popular or acknowledged.

The funny thing is, she's beautiful. She's tall with big Asian shaped brown eyes with long eyelashes that compliment them, smooth tan skin, nice plump pink lips and stunning raven black hair. She's ridiculously gorgeous. But she doesn't see that whenever she looks in the mirror. All she sees is the quiet nerd who is invisible to everyone. She had never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend in which case she's gay. Luckily, her mother was pretty accepting towards her sexuality knowing her daughter would need all the support she can get not only because of the fact that she is very insecure, timid, and shy but because her father is barely ever around due to him being in the army therefore, she shows all the love and support her daughter can get.

She gets up from her bed slowly and makes her way to the bathroom to take a shower and brush her teeth then comes back in her room to change. She pulls out her typical outfit, khaki skinny jeans with a button up white shirt and a purple sweater vest to match with. She puts on her dirty vans and ties them in a tight knot. She then walks up to the mirror in her room and makes sure her hair is in a tight pony tail with no hairs sticking out while fixing up her glasses to her nose, holding them by the corner with her index finger and her thumb.

"Emily, sweetheart, come downstairs I made you breakfast and it's almost time to leave for school." Pam yells from the kitchen.

Emily scrunches her nose at the thought of school knowing it's her first day of junior year. Summer wasn't all that fun considering she doesn't even have friends to spend it with. She rarely even spent it with Mona. She was mostly at home reading books or cooking since her mother often works late night shifts at her job and doesn't have time to cook lunch or even dinner at times. Pam calls her all the time to see if she needs anything or if she's okay though. She cares about her daughter and loves her dearly.

Emily goes downstairs and sees her mom in the kitchen. She walks over to her and gives her a warm hug. "Good morning mom." She says as she walks over to the table and sits.

"Good morning honey, you can take your time stop rushing." Pam says when she sees Emily hogging up the food.

Emily chuckles a bit and manages to swallow. "I just don't want to be late, mom."

Pam rolls her eyes and smiles at her daughter. She knows school is important to her and if it were for her she probably wouldn't even bother eating breakfast just to make it in school on time. "Sweetheart, I only rushed you because I know you take forever to get ready, but you have enough time." Emily smiles and continues to eat her eggs and toast slower this time.

"So are you excited for school?" Pam says, walking over to sit next to her daughter.

Emily rolls her eyes. Her mom always asks her that question on the first day of school as if she were still in elementary school or something. "Mom, as important as school is for me, it still isn't quite a blast to go." She stabs the last piece of egg with her fork.

"Well, I mean, aren't you excited to meet new people or even see the ones from last year?" Pam looks at Emily with a sympathetic smile.

Emily just nods and walks over to put the plate in the sink. Pam notices the change in mood and walks over to Emily. She knew her daughter wasn't what anyone would call "popular" or "cool" but as a mother she always tries to lighten the idea of friends and going out and other things teenagers do other than stay home studying, but Emily still tends to neglects that thought.

"Emily, you're beautiful and you have a beautiful personality. You're a good girl, that's why I love you." Pam gives her daughter a small smile and caresses her cheek. Emily smiles in return. She wishes she could hear those words from someone other than her mother, but she doubts it.

* * *

It's about 6:30 a.m. and Emily starts walking out of her house. She has enough time to get to school. Even though she walks, she still gets there early because her school is like right around the corner. It only takes her perhaps 10 minutes to get there depending on the speed she's walking in.

She holds on to the straps of her book bag tightly with her hands as she makes her way inside the school. Fortunately, there isn't a massive crowd since the bell hasn't rung yet so she makes her way easily to her locker to put her books in and takes out the ones she needs for her first class. Someone taps her from behind and Emily freezes in place not sure if she should turn around or just ignore them thinking it might be an asshole just trying to bully her or something. She decides to ignore it but then the person taps her again on her shoulder. Emily's eyes shut and she slowly turns around with her head down. She raises her head a little to see who it is and realizes it's Mona looking back at her with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey there Em!" Mona hugs Emily a bit too excited.

Emily hugs back then sighs in relief at the fact that it was just Mona. She let's go slowly, backing away to get a better view of her. She smiles at Mona to let her know that she's happy to see her too and realizes nothing much has changed about her either. Mona was wearing her glasses and a long ridiculous skirt that goes up to her knees, a button up shirt and black vans. Her hair was in two pony tails, one on each side.

"Sooo..." Mona says in a flirty voice while bringing her hands back up to the straps of her book bag. "What's your schedule?"

Emily takes off her book bag and places it on the floor while digging inside it in search of her schedule. After like a minute, she finds it and hands it over to Mona. She puts her book bag back on as she quietly watches Mona read through her schedule.

"You have only two classes with me. First and fifth." Mona says disappointedly as she hands Emily back her schedule.

Emily nods in return and gives Mona a small smile knowing it would suck to only be able to have her best friend in two classes but either way they don't sit down and gossip and talk about anything in particular like most kids. Emily takes school incredibly serious and would rather be listening to the teacher and learning and taking notes than be talking. It's not like Emily talks anyway.

"At least we still have lunch together." Mona sighs a little then smiles as if trying to look on the bright side.

Emily just smiles at her sympathetically and turns to close her locker behind her. She holds her books in both arms against her chest and leans on her locker a bit. Mona moves to stand next to her waiting for the bell to ring.

A few minutes pass of Mona rambling on about her awesome summer which she spent with her two other friends who Emily honestly never cared to get to know since she's so shy and nervous around people. Then finally the bell rings and Mona stops talking and signals Emily to go to class with her since they have the same class. Emily walks next to Mona with her head slightly down, hugging her books in front of her tightly while moving through the crowd.

They enter the classroom and Emily immediately spots a blonde girl sitting in the back who apparently stands out because of her behavior. Hanna Marin. She was sitting on top of her desk instead of the chair, throwing paper balls with some random kid trying to make it in the trash can.

Hanna is known for being the school's badass and anything she says goes not because she's mean but she's just a popular girl so people find her either cool or intimidating since she is consistently breaking all the rules. She mostly hangs out, skipping class with her crew which is Spencer, Aria, Noel and Toby. They're all pretty intimidating to everyone, especially Noel and Spencer. They get into the most fights and they barely go to class. Last year, Noel got into 6 fights just one semester of school but only got caught twice since he fights in the back of the school where no one sees. Aria and Toby are the chill ones who just sit back passing the blunt at each other.

Emily looks up and down at Hanna noticing she her style which is kind of edgy. She was wearing black leather skinnies with white chucks and a white Polo v-neck. Her hair was short and curly and she had piercing blue eyes. Emily looks away timidly trying not to catch her attention. She then feels a tug on her arm realizing it's Mona pulling her to the seat next to her. She sits down hesitantly and rests her books on the desks.

"That's Hanna Marin. She's the badass in the school." Mona whispers, noticing Emily was staring at her.

Emily nods her head and sighs while staring down at her books. She hears the commotion in the background but doesn't care to look. She's too shy and nervous. Instead, She sits quietly waiting for the class to start.

* * *

When the bell finally rings to go to the next class, Emily quickly grabs her stuff and makes her way out of the classroom with her head facing down avoiding eye contact with anybody. Suddenly, she bumps into someone making her hands release the grasp she has on her books sending them falling to the floor. Emily gasps and doesn't bother looking up. She quickly kneels down to pick up her belongings and realizes the person whom she bumped into is helping her pick up her books as well, but she still doesn't look up to face them.

Once she gathers all of her things, she stands up and keeps her head down staring at the floor waiting for the person to just walk away but they don't. Emily gets anxious inside thinking they're going to hurt her for bumping into them. She tightens the grip on her books against her chest and shuts her eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?" Emily hears them say. She looks up slowly and sees Hanna. _Hanna Marin_.

Emily nods letting her know she's okay and gives her a soft smile, but her hands are getting sweaty and her heart is racing realizing she just bumped into the person she last expected to. Hanna smiles back and hands Emily the rest of her books that she helped gather from the floor. Emily slowly reaches for them and she can feel Hanna watching her. She puts her books against her chest once again and looks back down as she bites her bottom lip. Hanna puts her hands in her pockets and gives Emily a confused look.

"Were you in that class?" Hanna points to the class which they both just came out from.

Emily nods her head still look down at the floor not making any eye contact with Hanna. She chews her bottoms lip trying not to get so nervous. She can't even believe she bumped into Hanna. A part of her wished she hadn't but the other part is glad Hanna is talking to her instead of being mean or something. She never really knew what to expect when talking to the badass in school.

Hanna observes Emily for a split second noticing the girl won't speak to her. "That's weird, I didn't see you." She says awkwardly.

Emily nods and walks passed her still avoiding eye contact. She let's go of the breath she didn't even know she was holding as soon as she feels comfortable again, although in school she's never really comfortable. She feels bad for leaving her hanging like that but not only was she really anxious and nervous but she also had to get to her next class.

Hanna watches her walk away. She assumes the girl has to go to class so she brushes it off. She decides to skip her next class and just go by the student parking lot, her everyday skipping spot with her friends where no one sees them. Aria and Noel were already there. Aria was laying in the backseat of Noel's car taking a nap and Noel was in the front seat with the door shut and the window down smoking a blunt.

"Ay, where were you first period?" Noel asks when he sees Hanna approaching.

"In class, duh." Hanna scrunches up her nose while making her way to the other side of the car and sitting in the passenger seat.

"Oh gees, my bad. You usually skip first period because you think it's too early for school work." Noel says. He releases the smoke from his nose.

"I know but I have an elective first period so I thought it might be less work I guess." She takes the blunt from Noel and takes a hit.

Noel looks over at Hanna. "Oh. What elective?"

"Art." She says while releasing the smoke from her mouth.

Noel chuckles at Hanna. "You gonna draw me a cute little picture?" he teases.

"Man, shut the fuck up." Hanna says, giving Noel a playful shove.

* * *

Lunch time finally arrives and Emily is sitting with Mona and her other friends. She eats the sandwich she made for herself while listening to their conversation. She honestly hates sitting with Mona and her friends because they only talk about how much they wish they were popular and which boys are cute in their classes. Only sometimes they talk about school work and how they should go over each other's house to study.

Emily never cared about being popular. She does, however, care to look good and wished she had a girlfriend. The problem is, she's too shy to wear all those nice outfits that may drag attention because Emily hates attention. She also doubts anyone would want to be with her. I mean, who wants to be with a nerd?

After a few minutes of finishing her lunch, the bell rings to go to fifth period which is algebra honors. She has all honors classes, except her elective classes of course, and her GPA is at a 4.0 which is incredibly good. Her mom always makes a big deal and starts jumping up and down when Emily brings home the report card because her grades are so good. Even though Emily knows her mother is just proud of her, she still thinks she may sometimes overreact.

They make their way through the crowded hallway to their class. Mona walks next to Emily once again as Emily holds her books tightly against her chest. Mona knows Emily hates these crowded hallways and wishes she could do something about it but she can't. She smiles at Emily knowing she might be nervous about the kids in her next class due to her not doing well around people she doesn't know. Mona thinks maybe she's scared of getting bullied or something although, Mona tends to have a hard time understanding who the hell would have the heart to bully a person as sweet and caring and beautiful as Emily regardless of her nerdy ways. But the world is full of surprises.

Mona enters the classroom followed by Emily. They sit together and realize the teacher is not there yet. Mona rips out a piece of paper from her spiral and writes down a note for Emily.

M - _How's your first day so far?_

Emily reads the note and then looks over at Mona with a weak smile on her face. She then looks back down at her paper and clicks her pen on and writes a reply for Mona. Emily looks up to see if the teacher is in the classroom yet and when she sees that he isn't, she passes the note to Mona. Mona picks it up and her eyes widen when she reads it.

E - _I bumped into Hanna._

* * *

**A/N: I was inspired by the fanfic "The Sound of Silence" by MissHeatherMichelle which is an amazing story so shout out to her! It is originally a brittana fanfic (Glee), but I decided to make a PLL version of it with hannily and it is slightly different of course. I changed a few things since I didn't want to make it exactly the same, but the idea is the same so I hope you guys enjoy and review any time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mona writes a quick reply to Emily eager to know what happened. Because of Hanna's reputation, Mona thought Emily would've probably walked out of there hurt or something. She scribbles something quick and passes it to Emily.

M - _did you die?_

Emily rolls her eyes a bit as she read the note. Mona always tends to exaggerate which makes Emily laugh sometimes. Emily quickly writes back right when the teacher enters the room. She makes sure he's not looking and gives the note to Mona.

E - _No, she was actually really nice. She helped me pick up my books that fell from my hands when I bumped into her and just smiled and asked if I was okay._

Mona glanced at Emily with a confused look. Hanna is known for anything but being nice. She doesn't bully people but she's not all that friendly either. So Mona writes a note in return and looks up to see if the teacher was looking. Luckily, he was writing something on the board so she takes the opportunity and hands the note to Emily.

M - _That's unusual. Glad she was nice though :)_

Emily reads it and smiles at Mona. She hears the teacher start talking so she puts the paper in her book bag. She takes another clean sheet of paper and starts taking notes as the teacher speaks. It was unbelievable that it was the first day of school and they all ready had notes to take.

When the teacher stops talking she takes the paper where Mona and her were writing each other notes and writes her a note. She makes sure the teacher was still distracted looking in the other direction. When she sees she has a chance, she passes the paper back to Mona.

E - _We should study together this week. Come over today after school._

Mona smiles at the note. She hadn't been to Emily's house due to her being busy with other things, so the fact that Emily invited her gave her a nice feeling. She writes down her response and looks up to check if the teacher was looking and he wasn't. Mona quickly passes the note to Emily.

M - _No doubt ;)_

* * *

It's finally the last class of the day and there's like 5 minutes left until the bell rings. Emily is quiet in her seat constantly looking up at the clock avoiding everyone talking in the background. She feels like an outsider, honestly. People don't even acknowledge her presence, but it's not like Emily could take being known and stuff anyway.

The bell finally rings and all the kids rush out of the classroom happy to go home. Emily is the last one to leave the classroom. She makes her way quickly to the front of the school. She admires the bright sunny day and then starts walking calmly on her way to her house. Suddenly, a car drives by and some kids yell something rude at her. Emily doesn't even bother looking up. She could hear them laughing as the car drives pass her. She holds on to the straps of her book bag and stares down at the concrete as she walks. Tears begins to form in her eyes, but she refuses to cry. No words could explain the feeling she gets when being bullied. She feels stupid and weak. Not only because the words hurt but because she doesn't have the nerve to stand up for herself.

Emily finally sees her house at a distance and begins to walk a little faster. When she gets to the front door of her house, she stops and takes off her book bag in search if her keys. Quickly she finds them and opens the door to her house as she walks inside shutting the door behind her. She rushes to her bedroom and slams the door shut. Emily gets on her bed and digs her face in her pillow. She begins to cry quietly not being able to hold it in anymore. Tears roll down as she sobs silently. Luckily, her mother wasn't home or else she would be worried and she would start asking Emily questions. She hates seeing her mother worried.

Emily sits on her bed with her knees against her chest. She continues to cry now calmly trying not to think of what happened with those assholes. She brings a hand up to her glasses taking them off and wipes the tears from her face with both hands. She then puts her glasses back on and stays there with her eyes closed thinking of brighter days. Out of nowhere, her iPhone vibrates in her pocket. She picks it up to see a text from Mona.

**Mona (3:30 pm): _hey Em, is now a good time to come over or not?_**

Emily decides it's good if Mona comes so she can take her mind off her bad day and study. She looks at her phone and types in a text.

**Sent (3:31 pm): _it's a good time. come over. :)_**

Emily doesn't even wait for Mona's reply. She quickly gets off her bed and heads to the bathroom. She takes off her glasses putting them near the sink and fixes up her mascara which is the least of the make-up she wears and it is smeared down her cheeks from crying. When she sees that she barely looks like she has been crying, she walks out of her bathroom over to her bed. She realizes Mona texted back so she opens up her message and reads it.

**Mona (3:33 pm):**_** Alright.**** Be there in 10 mins!**_

Emily sighs and goes downstairs stairs. She walks in the kitchen to get a snack then goes and sits in her living room sofa. There were still a few minutes until Mona arrived so she turns on the television and switches through the channels stopping at the discovery channel. Emily loves the discovery channel. She feels like they show so many interesting things but of course things that other kids wouldn't find interesting let alone fun.

A few minutes pass, then Emily hears a knock on her door. She gets up slowly and walks over to the door. As she opens it, she sees Mona on the other side with a big smile on her face. Emily greets her with a smile and moves to the side to let Mona in and then shuts the door. Mona walks over to the living room putting her book bag on the sofa.

"So I brought only my AP physics and AP American history since the rest of the classes didn't give me homework." Mona states while taking out her notes.

Emily walks and sits next to her. She takes the remote and lowers the volume on the television. "I only got homework from AP French."

"Yikes, French?! I got AP Spanish. Hopefully it's easy." Mona gives a nervous chuckle as if knowing she was settling herself up for false hope since her class is not only AP but also in a different language.

"I honestly don't even know why or how I got French, I mean I've never even taken a Spanish class. Don't they give you Spanish first before any other language?" Emily squints her eyes in confusion as she grabs Mona's French textbook and examines it.

"Apparently not.." Mona says as the two girls then laugh.

* * *

Hanna was in her room playing video games with Noel. They were sitting next to her bed on top of some pillows they had thrown on the floor. Toby then walks in with a can of soda in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Toby is the only one in the crew who smokes cigarettes and Hanna hates it. She hates the smell, the taste, and the fact that it causes cancer. She tried it once and almost puked. Now she only smokes weed and that's about it.

Hanna sees Toby walk in with the cigarette from the corner of her eye. "I know damn well you're not gonna smoke that shit in my room." Hanna snaps. Her eyes remain on the television as she waits for Toby's response.

"C'mon. I was gonna open your window." Toby says as he heads over to the window.

Hanna pauses the game and Noel grunts in displeasure. She gives Toby a stern look. "I swear if you smo-"

"Fine! Gees." Toby interrupts her while putting away the cigarette back in its box since it hadn't been lit yet.

Hanna continues her game with Noel while Toby walks over to the bed and sits with his back against the headboard. Toby takes out his phone and starts scrolling through his twitter feed. He is honestly not big on social network but it comes in handy when he's bored. Noel and Hanna are cussing at the television and grunting whenever one is about to lose.

When the game finishes Noel lays down pretending to cry since Hanna beat him. "Yo this is crap!" He says laughing.

"Told you I'm better than you bro" Hanna smiles at Noel punching him lightly on his arm while getting up. Toby laughs at the two.

"Where are Spencer and Aria?" Noel asks Toby as he stands up to stretch.

Toby keeps his attention on his phone. "They're shopping I think..."

"Ugh don't they get tired of shopping?!" Hanna responds with a stank look on her face. Toby smiles while still looking at his phone, scrolling through twitter.

"Yo I'm gonna get something to eat." Noel walks to the door and stops to turn to Hanna and Toby. "Y'all wanna come?"

Toby looks up at Noel while getting off the bed. "Where are we gonna eat?" He says as he puts his phone in his jean pocket.

"Chinese food?" Noel shrugs his shoulders. "We're driving there." He adds.

"Alright let's go. I'm hungry as hell." Hanna confesses then grabs a grey beanie that was resting on her bed and rushes out her bedroom passed Noel. Toby and Noel laugh and head out as well.

Noel gets in the driver's seat while Hanna gets in the passenger seat and Toby in the back seat. Hanna turns on the radio and then turns up the volume on blast when she hears 'Connect' by Drake playing. Her and Noel start bobbing their head to the song and Toby just slides down the window next to him relaxing into his seat.

When they get to the Chinese restaurant, the three get out of Noel's black BMW after parking it and walk towards the the restaurant. Toby walks in followed by Hanna and Noel then walks to the front to order the food while Noel and Hanna pick a seat near the glass window. Once her orders food for the three of them he goes and sits along with Hanna and Noel.

* * *

After finishing the whole study session, Emily closes her book and sighs. It was 6pm, and her and Mona had been studying the entire day. Emily grabs her book bag from the floor and puts it on her lap. She takes her books and nicely puts them in her bag. Mona closes her book as well and relaxes on the sofa.

"I'm hungry" Mona says, putting her hand on her stomach. "Are you?" She asks Emily.

Emily nods and smiles. She realized she hadn't eaten since Mona got here and she's actually pretty hungry too. She relaxes on the sofa beside Mona thinking of what they should eat. Mona gets up from the sofa with a smirk.

"Where are you going?" Emily asks, giving Mona a confused look.

Mona grabs her purse and looks at Emily. "C'mon, let's go out to eat something!" She exclaims as she starts walking to the door.

Emily chuckles and gets up from the sofa. She grabs her house keys from the island by her kitchen and follows Mona out the house shutting and locking the door behind her. Mona walks to her car and opens the door getting inside as Emily walks to the other side getting in the passenger seat.

"So what should we eat?" Mona asks while starting the car and driving out of the driveway.

Emily shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. Anything really." She says as she looks out the window.

"I'm gonna just drive until I see something we both like." Mona giggles while Emily looks at her and smiles, nodding her head in agreement.

They drive for a few minutes, then finally they spot a Chinese restaurant . Mona drives closer to see if it's open at this time. She stops at a red light and looks over at Emily who sees the Chinese restaurant clearly now on her side. She looks at Mona and smiles.

"So how about Chinese? I haven't had any in a while." Mona opens her eyes wide exaggerating her point on how long it's been since she's had Chinese.

Emily chuckles softly. "Chinese definitely sounds good."

The light turns green and Mona drives then turns into the parking lot of the Chinese restaurant. She finds a parking spot easily since there's barely any cars considering it's a week day and it's also getting late. Emily gets out the car then waits for Mona to get out so they can walk in together. She puts on her pink hoodie which she brought from her house knowing it gets kind of chilly at night then she fixes up her tight pony tale. When she sees Mona get out of the car and shut the door, they both start walking towards the restaurant.

"Aren't you cold?" Emily asks Mona seeing that she was only wearing a short sleeve green button up shirt and regular skinny jeans and white vans. She didn't look as bad as she usually did, honestly she looked decent. "You look nice today by the way. I just realized what you were wearing and you don't look as nerdy as you are." She chuckles looking down at Mona's outfit.

"Thanks, I know I'm not the best dresser." She laughs. "And no I like this weather." She then adds, answering Emily's question.

"This is like the first time I've seen you in jeans." Emily confesses letting out a small giggle.

Mona smiles at Emily knowing it's true. "Guess that means I should wear them more often!" She chuckles and pushes her glasses in place with her index finger.

As they're about to go inside the restaurant, a blonde girl with a grey beanie walks out looking back at her friend not paying any attention where she's going and bumps into Emily. Emily immediately recognizes her. Hanna.

"Shit, I am so sorry, are you alright?" Hanna looks at Emily who is frozen in place with wide eyes still not believing the fact that she bumped into Hanna...again.

Hanna has her hands on either side of Emily's arms unintentionally. Noel and Toby laugh it off and continue walking to Noel's car. Mona, on the other hand, stands by the door watching everything in shock. She hopes Hanna won't say something rude to Emily. Hanna takes her hands off Emily and stares at her. The expression on her face begins to change when she recognizes her.

"Wait don't I know you?" Hanna asks pointing at Emily.

Emily just stands there. She has her hands in the pocket of her hoodie and stares down at the concrete not making any eye contact with Hanna. She wishes Hanna would just continue walking instead of asking her any questions. She begins to feel anxious and nervous. She chews on her bottom lip and waits for Hanna to say something.

"Didn't we bump into each other this morning at school too?" Hanna squints her eyes and tilts her head trying to read Emily. Emily stays quiet and slowly looks up at Hanna while nodding her head in agreement. Hanna chuckles a little as she fixes her beanie on her head.

"That's funny." she says laughing lightly at the fact that she bumped into Emily twice in one day.

"Um, I'll wait for you inside." Mona says while eyeing Emily and Hanna. Emily nods as they both watch Mona open the door and go inside the restaurant.

Hanna turns to Emily. "So.." She smirks at Emily and Emily looks down shyly. Emily fiddles with her hands in the pocket of her hoodie and bites her bottom lip anxious as can be.

"I'm gonna go..my homeboys are waiting for me." Hanna says, putting her hands in her pant's pockets. Emily is about to walk passed Hanna but Hanna grabs her by the arm. "Hey wait.." She says. "Don't be shy to say hi next time you see me in school." She smiles and let's go of her arm.

Emily blushes and smiles at her. She can't deny the fact that Hanna is extremely beautiful and her being a badass makes her seem so sexy. But she's also liking that she's being nice as well. Even the way she dresses is on point. Hanna had changed from the outfit she wore in school and was now wearing Chachimomma sweatpants with red vans, a black Polo t-shirt that was kind of tight showing her figure and a grey beanie.

Noel parks his car near the curb where Emily and Hanna were standing and waits for Hanna. Emily smiles walking passed Hanna and goes inside the restaurant. Hanna walks towards the car and gets in the passenger seat.

"I didn't know you knew that girl." Toby says suspiciously since Hanna originally isn't friendly.

Hanna slides the window down a little to feel the breeze. "I don't. I just so happen to bump into her for like the second time today." Hanna says furrowing her eyebrows.

Noel laughs. Toby chuckles a little remembering how they bumped into each other. "She looked like she saw a ghost when you bumped into her." Toby says as him and Noel laugh.

"Y'all dumb." She laughs along with her friends. "But really, who is she?" Hanna asks, thoughtfully gazing out the window.

"Just some nerd I guess. Who cares." Toby says confused as to why Hanna all of a sudden seems so interested, especially in a nerdy girl who no one really knows.

"What's this nerd's name?" Noel asks stopping at a red light and taking a sip of the water bottle he had.

"I don't even know." Hanna says quietly, she shrugs and continues to look out the window.

She realized she never asked Emily for her name. She had never seen Emily before, she thought she was a new student at Rosewood or something. Though, why would she care? Hanna isn't all that interested in meeting new friends or just new people in general, but for some reason Emily was all she could think about on the ride back home.

* * *

"Gees what did she say to you?" Mona asks when Emily and her grab a table.

"She just asked if I was the same girl she bumped into this morning." Emily says, sighing and looking down at the table.

"I'm actually really surprised she didn't snap on you or something even though it was her who bumped into you." Mona says while playing with a piece of her hair.

Emily sighs still not believing she bumped into her. Emily didn't understand why Mona kept acting as if it was such a bad thing to even look at Hanna. So far, Hanna had been nothing but nice and she didn't even get aggravated towards Emily not saying a word to her. Emily knew Hanna was a badass and that she did crazy stuff and that she wasn't at all friendly but Mona made it seem as if she was a murderer.

"Well I'm glad she didn't." Emily says quietly.

"Okay I'm gonna go order." Mona says, she gets up and goes to order the food.

When she ordered it, they waited for a couple of minutes until the food was ready. When it finally was, she got it and sat down. Emily grabbed her plate and Mona grabbed hers. They began to eat in comfortable silence.

It was a little after 8 pm, and Emily and Mona were on their way back home. Mona had her window down letting the breeze hit her face as she drove. Emily was asleep in her seat which Mona thought was adorable as she glanced at her since Emily always goes to sleep early for school.

As Mona pulled up to Emily's house, she softly shook Emily to wake her up. Emily wakes up looking extremely tired. She gives Mona a thankful smile and walks out the car. Mona sees Emily really sleepy so she gets out the car and walks her to her door. She grabs the keys from Emily's hand opening the door for her.

"Thanks Mona." Emily says as she yawns and goes inside.

Mona smiles at Emily. "See you tomorrow, Em." She turns and walks to her car as Emily shuts the door.

Emily drags herself up to her room. She opens her door and immediately takes of her clothes and gets in a onesie which might be embarrassing to others but are super comfy for her. It's not like anyone is going to see her anyway. She shuts the door and climbs on her bed. Her mom was still working but Emily knew she would soon be home. Emily puts the alarm and dozes off into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Emily walks in school on her way to her locker. She sees Mona walking towards and smiles. She was wearing her two pony tails, one on each side, but lower, a button up shirt with a grey cardigan, skinny jeans, and white chucks. Emily looked at her up and down. Mona was all of sudden starting to dress a little decent. She usually dresses a lot more nerdy than Emily.

"So you decided to keep wearing jeans?" Emily smiles at Mona.

Mona pushes her glasses up with her index finger and smiles at Emily. "Yea, well one of my friends is really into fashion and stuff so when I asked her what I should wear for a change, she took me shopping at the mall, which by the way you should come with me next time because I never thought it would be so much fun." She laughs and leans on the lockers. "So we bought some clothes and she told me if I wanted a change I had to get rid of the ugly skirts and shoes I had in my wardrobe." Emily giggles at the fact that Mona's friend was actually that blunt with Mona.

"Did you?" She asks, unsure if Mona would actually get rid of her clothes.

"Honestly, I got rid of some." Mona laughs along with Emily. "I mean, I would've probably gotten rid of all of them but I've been used to wearing my clothes for so long it'll probably take me a while to just make a drastic change."

Emily nods her head in agreement. She wished she was as brave as Mona. It's no doubt she wanted to make a change in her wardrobe as well or a change in general but she doesn't have the courage. She hates that she gets so nervous and anxious when people stare at her, even if it was in a good way. She hates that she can't even talk because she's too shy and she hates that she starts stuttering when she's nervous. Even though Emily is used to being invisible to everyone at school, she kind of wishes things were different.

The bell rung and the two girls head over to their first class. Art. Mona walks in first and Emily follows behind her. Kids were talking and throwing paper balls and laughing since the teacher wasn't there yet. Emily sits in her desk next to Mona and takes out her spiral notebook for that class. In that moment, someone passes her a folded piece of paper on her desk. Emily looks at the paper and at the boy in confusion. The boy just shrugs and goes back to doing whatever he was doing. Emily unfolds the paper and realizes it's a note.

_Hey, I never got your name. I'm Hanna by the way._

Emily blushes a deep shade of red and looks over to her far right where Hanna is sitting. She smiles at Emily and nods her head much like guys do when they say "What's up." Emily blushes uncontrollably and turns her head back to the note. She slowly grabs her pen and writes down her reply. She passes the note shyly to the same boy so he can pass it back to Hanna.

"Alright good morning guys." The teacher says as he walks in.

Everyone stops talking and turns to him. He continues to talk and starts writing something on the board. Hanna doesn't care, she opens the folded note once the kid passes it to her. She looks up making sure the teacher isn't looking then looks down at the note and reads it.

_Emily._

Hanna smiles and grabs her pen. She looks up once again to make sure if the teacher wasn't looking. She's been caught passing notes before and it truly sucks. She looks over at Emily who is listening to the teacher quietly, then starts writing her own reply. She folds the paper again and passes it to the boy. The boy doesn't seem to mind being the messenger so Hanna doesn't say anything. She looks at Emily and patiently waits.

The boy passes the paper to Emily, putting it on her desk. Emily grabs the paper bringing it under the desk for the teacher not to see. Her heart is pounding and hands are getting sweaty from how nervous she is because she has never really passed notes while the teacher is teaching something. Whenever she's passing notes with Mona, which is the only person she's usually passing notes with, she immediately stops as soon as the teacher starts talking so she doesn't get in trouble. Besides that, She can't believe she's talking to Hanna. She can't believe Hanna even wants to know her name. She unfolds the paper and reads the note.

_That's a pretty name, Emily. :)_

Emily's heart skips a beat and there are butterflies in her stomach. She blushes and smiles. She's too shy to look at Hanna so she just looks up at the teacher to make sure he's not looking. She glances at Mona to see if she has noticed but she's writing down notes from what the teacher was saying. Emily then picks up her pen and writes her reply. She quickly passes it back to the boy who happened to already be waiting on her. She smiles sympathetically at him and turns back to the lesson.

Hanna takes the note once the boy puts it on her desk and unfolds it under her desk. She stops when she sees the teacher turn around and pretends to be listening. When he finally turns around to write something on the board, she continues to unfold the piece of paper. She looks down as smooth as she can to read it.

_Thank you :)_

Hanna can't help but smile. Why is she smiling? Why would a stupid note from a nerdy girl she doesn't even know make her feel a little happy inside? Hanna doesn't understand but she doesn't think too much into it. She looks over at Emily and sees that she is now looking focused on the lesson so Hanna decides to stop passing her notes and just talk to her after class.

* * *

After what seems like forever, the bell finally rings and Hanna tries catching up to Emily who had rushed out the classroom to go to her next class. Hanna noticed Emily's outfit from behind and smiled. She was wearing a button up shirt with suspenders attached to her khaki skinnies. Hanna would've usually made fun of an outfit like that but for some reason she thought it looked cute and endearing on Emily.

Hanna catches up to Emily and starts walking beside her. "Hey so what class do you have now?" She looks at Emily and smiles.

Emily looks at her with wide eyes, surprised to see Hanna had followed her and is still trying to make conversation with her. Emily looked down hugging her books tightly on her chest while biting her lip. She took her phone out and typed in her reply to Hanna. She looked up and handed Hanna her phone. Hanna takes the phone in confusion and reads what Emily typed in.

"AP Economics? Wow is it hard?" She asks, handing Emily her phone back.

Emily takes her phone and types in another reply again. She wishes she could just talk to Hanna but she's too shy and nervous to even try. Even if she opened her mouth no words would come out and she hates herself so much for that. When she finishes typing in her reply she hands the phone back to Hanna. Hanna reads the reply and looks at Emily.

"It's not? Damn, you're hella smart then cause I would've caught a migraine in that class. Maybe you should tutor me." Hanna chuckles as she gives Emily her phone back.

Emily bites her bottom lip trying to hold in a giggle. She looks at Hanna not knowing whether she was serious or not about the tutoring thing. She wouldn't mind tutoring Hanna if she really needed it but it would be kind of difficult under the circumstance of Emily not speaking. She looks at Hanna who is smiling with her dimples showing and Emily melts when she sees them. Emily smiles back and bites her bottom lip.

"Is it okay if I walk you to your class Emily?" Hanna asks as she continues walking with Emily.

Emily's heart flutters at the sound of Hanna saying her name. She can't believe Hanna wants to walk her to class now. She looks at Hanna and nods yes then looks down and blushes. Hanna can't help but find it adorable how Emily keeps blushing and she's glad Emily's okay with her walking her to class. That would mean she would be late to her class but Hanna could care less about that. It's not like she was going to go anyway.

When they get to Emily's class, Emily stops at the door and smiles at Hanna letting her know this is her class. Hanna glances in the classroom and then back at Emily. Emily gives her a confused look and Hanna reads her and smiles.

"I thought it was gonna be a class filled with nerdy looking people." Hanna chuckles and shrugs.

Emily rolls her eyes playfully while smiling and takes out her phone to write a quick reply before the bell rings. Hanna sees her typing and knows that it's for her. When she finishes typing it, Emily hands her the phone.

"Thank you for walking me to class." Hanna reads silently to herself. "You're welcome." She says, handing Emily her phone. She smiles as Emily walks inside the classroom to her seat.

Hanna decides she's going to skip her class since she's already late. She heads over to the student parking lot where she usually meets up with her friends. Aria, Spencer, Noel, and Toby were already there in Noel's car. She could see Noel's blunt in his hand for he had his window down and it made it clear to see. She walks closer and sneaks up, snatching the blunt off his hand. She looks down to see his look of terror and starts laughing.

"What the fuck! I thought you were a teacher or something!" Noel puts his hand on his chest and let's out a breath he'd been holding.

Hanna continues to laugh and makes her way to the other side of the car. She then opens the door to get in the backseat with Spencer and Aria, since Toby was already in the passenger seat. Aria scoots over giving Hanna a bit more space. Hanna takes a hit of the blunt and hands it back to Noel as she lets the smoke exhale from her nose.

"What took you so long?" Spencer said with a stank face.

Hanna rolls her eyes. "Don't worry about it." she says while slumping down on her seat.

Aria takes out a hookah from her book bag and grins. Everyone turns to look at her and they start laughing. Aria searches for a lighter, but Toby just hands her the one he has.

"You brought it?!" Hanna says excitedly while chuckling.

"Duh, why not." Aria laughs and lights up the hookah.

She inhales from it and relaxes in her seat. She hands it to Spencer and she does the same though her inhale is much more intense. Toby takes out a bottle of Hennessy and pours some in a white cup. Besides smoking cigarettes, Toby is also the only one who sips on liquor and he sometimes does drugs but that's only on certain occasions like parties and clubs.

Noel glances at Hanna and sees her a bit thoughtful and quiet looking out the window, which is not the usual Hanna Marin. Hanna is the life of the party. She's always down for whatever and always speaks her mind. So to see her like this is definitely awkward. Noel furrows his eyebrows concerned and clears his throat loudly trying to get her attention, but Hanna doesn't turn to look at him.

"Yo, you straight?" Noel asks looking at her from the rear mirror. Hanna turns to see him looking at her and she makes a confused face.

"Huh?" She asks, not exactly sure of the question she's being asked. Straight as in good or straight is in not gay?

Noel sees her kind of unstable. "Are you okay? You look zoned out."

"Oh um... yea I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" Hanna says quickly, a little too quickly. Noel knows her too well and he knows something is on her mind but he stops asking.

"Oooh does Ms. Hanna Marin have somebody on her mind?" Spencer teases and gives her an evil smirk.

Hanna rolls her eyes. "Shut up Spencer."

"C'mon what's his name?" Aria asks her as she blows out smoke. Hanna flinches at 'his' part knowing it's not a guy, it's a girl who's on her mind.

"Speaking of names, I found out the girl's name." She looks at Noel ignoring Aria's question.

"What girl?" Spencer asks a bit too curious.

Noel turns to look at Hanna. "The nerdy girl you bumped into at the restaurant?"

"Mhm." Hanna nods. Aria and Spencer both put a confused look not knowing what they're talking about. Hanna turns to Spencer and Aria to explain what happened. "I bumped into some quiet girl twice yesterday, once at school and the other time leaving the Chinese restaurant with Noel and Toby. It was weird."

"So what's her name?" Toby asks after being quiet for a while. He turns to look in the back kind of like Noel was doing.

"Emily." Hanna says softly, she looks out the window.

"May I ask what the big deal is in knowing her name?! Why are you speaking to a nerd anyway?" Spencer asks in a cocky tone.

Hanna turns to Spencer. "What the fuck is so wrong about speaking to a nerdy girl?" Hanna snaps. She scoffs in disgust.

"We usually make fun of those people, they're goody goody unlike us. And why are you defending her?!" Spencer replies a little confused, seeing Hanna getting angry.

"Just shut the fuck up Spencer, you don't know nothing so don't say nothing." Hanna growls at her. "And for the record, I could speak to whoever I want so if you got a problem, deal with it."

"Alright guys just chill okay." Noel says rolling his eyes. Toby turns back around facing the front and sips from his cup.

Aria suddenly speaks up ignoring their argument. "Wait Emily? As in Emily Fields?"

"Um I guess... She didn't tell me her last name, she just said Emily." Hanna says now a bit calm.

"Is she like really tan with black hair which she always has in a pony tail, and has glasses? And she's like really really quiet?" Aria asks curiously as she describes Emily. Hanna raises her eyebrow a bit surprised.

"Uh, yes..." She says confused as to how Aria knows her. Everyone turns to look at Aria.

"You know her?" Noel asks with an incredulous look.

"No but I know she's the school's nerd and she's best friends with Mona who also happens to be the school's nerd but she's not as quiet as Emily." Aria explains. The crew stares at her with concerned looks.

"Gees, what else do you know about her?" Noel asks chuckling still turned facing Aria.

"Well, she's really quiet and shy. Very shy actually. She's been bullied before so she's very insecure and gets really nervous around people. And when she's nervous or shy, she doesn't talk." Aria goes on. "But besides that, She's a straight A's student and she's just one of those good girls who wouldn't do something crazy for the thrill, kind of like we do." She adds with a shrug. They all just stare at her for a second.

Aria is one who knows all the gossip of the school. She usually hears it from the different guys she talks to every week. It's like she can't stick to one guy. She'll just meet a cute guy and talk only for a week or so before they end up sleeping together. Then later on she'll dump him and on to the next. Neither one of her friends are surprised when they see her with a new boy. They know Aria can't stay committed. They're not really surprised she knows all this gossip either.

"Never thought your useless gossip would come in handy one day." Hanna chuckles along with the rest. Aria smiles at her and shrugs.

Hanna looks at the time on her iPhone to see if the bell is about to ring. There are only 5 minutes left until the bell which means Emily will soon be headed to her next class. So she grabs her bag, opens her door, and gets out the car.

"Where are you going?" Aria asks watching Hanna close the door.

Hanna lowers herself to look at Aria. "Just gotta go do something, I'll be back."

Hanna walks off before Aria could answer. She walks in the school and heads straight to the bathroom to see if her eyes are red from smoking. She's coming down from her high but she makes sure she at least doesn't look bad in front of Emily. Why would she care what Emily thought of her? What's happening to her? She sprays perfume all over her body and heads out.

When she gets to Emily's class, there's still one more minute so she stands next to the door and leans with her back against the wall and her arms crossed against her chest. Then finally the bell rings and kids rush out the classroom. Emily walks out and is surprised to see Hanna standing there waiting for her. Hanna smiles at her sweetly and starts walking with her.

"So how was class?" Hanna asks, looking at Emily who is looking down holding her books against her chest.

Emily looks at her and smiles letting her know it was fine. As they continue to walk, all of a sudden, a boy roughly bumps into Emily on purpose, making her stumble slightly onto Hanna. The boy laughs at Emily and she holds on tight to her books as she stares down not making eye contact with the kid. In seeing this, Hanna's blood boils and she clenches her jaw. She grabs the kid by his collar and pushes him violently against the lockers behind him then punches the locker right near his face to scare him. The kid flinches then his eyes open wide in surprise at Hanna's strength and sudden outburst. She gets really close to his face, even though he was slightly taller.

"You do that shit again and I swear I'll make you regret even coming to this fucking school in the first place." She says in low voice so only he can hear.

Emily looks at the commotion in wide eyes. She's not only shocked at how Hanna slammed the kid against the lockers but also the fact that she's defending her. No one has ever really defended Emily like that before. The kid nods still looking a bit caught off guard and Hanna let's go of him letting him walk away fixing his shirt before attracting any more attention. Some kids who were watching looked away as soon as Hanna regains her composure. If they didn't know not to mess with Hanna before, they definitely knew now.

Hanna let's out a big sigh and looks at Emily. "Are you okay?"

Emily smiles and nods. Hanna smiles at her. She doesn't even remember the last time she got so angry. She continues to walk with Emily to her next class. She sees Emily constantly glancing at her. Hanna figures Emily wants to tell her something so she stops walking and looks at Emily.

"What?" Hanna asks with a little grin. Emily pushes her glasses in place with her index finger and gives Hanna a look of worry. Hanna somehow understands what she's thinking.

"I'm okay it just kind of bothered me how he did that to you. I don't know why." She says. "I'm sorry if I scared you." Hanna looks down feeling a bit embarrassed. Why would she be embarrassed? She's not supposed to be like this.

A sudden burst of confidence invades Emily, and she lunges on Hanna swinging her arms around her neck hugging her tightly. It takes Hanna by surprise but she hugs her back. Emily pulls away shyly, realizing what she had done. She blushes while looking down. Hanna finds it so adorable how shy she is. Emily starts walking to her class and Hanna walks next to her. Once they get to Emily's class, Hanna stops and leans against the wall.

"Here we are." Hanna says and grins at Emily. Emily give Hanna a little nod and smiles as she walks in.

* * *

After school, Emily is walking on her way home. Mona had offered her a ride but she was with her other friends and that would mean Emily would have the listen to their conversation and they would be asking her questions. So Emily declined the offer and decided to just walk home like she always does.

Half way there it starts to rain. Emily grunts and wishes she hadn't said no to Mona. She hugs herself feeling the cold rain hit her face as she continues to walk. The rain pours and Emily still has perhaps 20 minutes until she gets home. Her clothes are now drenched and she's cold from the rain.

Out of no where, a black range rover suddenly stops along side of the curb a few feet in front of her. Emily stops walking and stares at the car. She's confused as to why it stopped and afraid someone is about to hurt her. The passenger seat's door opens and no one comes out. Emily hugs herself and shivers from her wet clothes. She is anxious and figures the car stopped for her so she starts walking slowly towards the car to see who it is. When she gets near the door she sees Hanna smiling at her. Emily sighs relieved and smiles at Hanna.

"Let me give you a ride home, you're all wet." Hanna says nodding towards the seat for Emily to sit down. Hanna sees that Emily hesitates and sighs. "Hey, don't worry about wetting the seat. And I'm not gonna kidnap you or something, I'm just taking you home. I promise."

Emily gets in and shuts the door. She takes her glasses off and motions to dry them but she realizes her clothes are soaking wet. Hanna watches her and so she reaches for them and grabs the glasses gently from Emily's hand. Before taking them, she looks at Emily and smiles waiting for Emily to grant her permission. Emily releases her grip on the glasses letting Hanna take them. She watches Hanna bring them towards her shirt and carefully dry them. Emily gulps a little nervous in being inside Hanna's car. Hanna makes sure the glasses are dried and clean then she looks at Emily reaching over and gently placing the glasses on her. Emily's heart is racing and she looks down while she bites her bottom lip as Hanna puts the glasses on her. Being this close to Hanna is making her weak. Emily looks up shyly and they're eyes meet. Emily smiles and after two seconds, Hanna has to look away feeling flushed. She clears her throat and puts her hands on the steering wheel. Why is she nervous? She's never acted this lame.

"A-Are they good?" Hanna asks, breaking the silence. Emily nods to assure her.

Hanna smiles sweetly then starts the car. "So, um, where do you live?"

Emily grabs her phone and types in the address. She shows it to Hanna and Hanna nods. Luckily, she knew where that street was or else she would've had to use the GPS and Hanna hates it because most of the time it takes her to the wrong place.

When they get to the street, Emily points to a house on her left. Hanna turns in the driveway and parks the car. As Emily takes off her seat belt, Hanna reaches over to her backseat and gets a black crewneck that she had left there the other day. She gets out the car then shuts her door putting the crewneck over her head and walking to Emily's side opening the door for her. Emily blushes and gets out the car then shuts the door. Hanna puts the crewneck over Emily's head. She let's the rain hit her instead of Emily and she walks her to her door step.

When Emily opens her door, she smiles and nods for Hanna to go inside. Hanna smiles and walks inside shutting the door behind her. Emily takes out her phone and types in something for Hanna. She looks at Hanna and hands her the phone.

"You can stay until it stops raining if you want." Hanna reads silently to herself. She looks at Emily and grins. "I'd love to... thanks." she says sweetly, giving her the phone back.

Emily blushes and takes her phone and types another reply. Hanna would think she'd be annoyed talking to this girl through her phone but she isn't. Not at all. For some reason, she's glad Emily's not only talking to her but allowing her in her house as well. Why would she be glad a nerd is talking to her? What's happening to her?

Emily gives Hanna her phone so she can read it. "Would you like me to put your clothes in the dryer?" She reads silently again to herself. Hanna smirks at Emily. "If you give me something to wear. Or am I gonna be walking around naked..." She wiggles her eyebrows and chuckles.

Emily blushes a deep shade of red and Hanna smirks. She tries to take any image of Hanna being naked out of her head. She nods at Hanna and guides her up the stairs to her room. Hanna follows Emily into her room and gazes around. The walls were a peach color and the bedspread was white with peach pillow covers for the pillows to match the room. There were stuff animals put nicely on the bed near the pillows. Hanna smiled at seeing the stuff animals, she thought it was so adorable.

"Wow your room is so nice." Hanna says taking a few steps towards the bed gazing all over the room.

Emily watches Hanna and smiles. Hanna turns to look at her and Emily quickly looks the other way. She walks towards her closet trying to look for something comfy for Hanna. She takes out a plain white t-shirt and sweatpants for Hanna and a onesie for herself. When she realizes what she chose for herself she immediately puts it back in the closet hoping Hanna hadn't seen it but when she turns back around she sees Hanna right behind her. Emily gasps in surprise and Hanna smiles showing her adorable dimples. Hanna slowly reaches for the onesie and holds it up to get a better view.

"You wear onesies?" She asks smirking at Emily who is blushing and chewing on her bottom lip. "That's adorable I've always wanted one with penguins on it." She adds.

Emily gives her a sweet smile. She looks down shyly fiddling with her hands not being able to make eye contact with Hanna. Hanna gets closer and gently raises Emily's chin. Emily slowly looks up at her. Hanna looks at the cute girl who is blushing uncontrollably and it gives her a warm feeling inside.

"Put it on for me." She says softly.

Emily's face turns red. Her heart is racing from Hanna being so close. She nods and takes the onesie from Hanna and gives her the white t-shirt with sweatpants. Emily walks passed Hanna and into her bathroom to change from her wet clothes. Hanna changes quickly in Emily's room and then picks up her wet clothes holding it while she waits for Emily to return.

When Emily returns she sees Hanna looking at one of her portraits and smiles. Hanna looks up sensing Emily in the room. She walks towards Emily looking at the onesie she's now wearing and she had her hair still up in a pony tail. Hanna chuckles a little at the fact that she looks unbelievably cute in it.

"You're a cutie." she says smirking at Emily. Emily blushes and bites her bottom lip.

She takes Hanna's wet clothes and goes downstairs to put the clothes in the dryer. Hanna waits in the room once again but this time she sits on the edge of Emily's bed. Emily gets back and smiles as she walks in her room towards her laptop. She picks it up along with two movies and sits across Hanna with her back against her headboard. She holds up the two movies for Hanna to see and then smiles, raising her eyebrow asking her which one she wants to watch since there's nothing to do until her clothes get dry.

"Captain America and Insidious?" Hanna asks pretending to be focused. "Definitely Captain America, I hate horror movies." She scrunches her nose.

Emily smiles and turns on her laptop waiting for the screen to come on so she can put in the movie. Hanna motions to sit next to Emily but as soon as she tries to get off the bed using her hands for support, pain shoots up one hand and she flinches in pain. She brings her hand up to her chest and holds it with her other hand.

Emily sees her and gives a worried look. She puts her laptop aside and moves closer to Hanna. She shyly takes Hanna's hand and looks at it. Her knuckles were all bruised and a bit swollen. Emily gasps and her eyes open wide as she looks at Hanna. They both immediately knew it was from punching the locker near the kid's face who bumped into Emily at school. Hanna hadn't realized just how hard she actually punched the locker and she hadn't felt the pain at the time because she was distracted by how mad she was.

"It's nothing." Hanna says seeing the worried expression on Emily.

Emily furrows her eyebrows and looks back down at Hanna's hand knowing Hanna was just saying that to not make it a big deal out of it. Although, to Emily it is and so she gets up from her bed and walks out her room. Hanna sits there in confusion. She holds her hand against her chest waiting for Emily.

After a few seconds Emily returns with an icepack. She takes a plain t-shirt from her closet and wraps it around the icepack so it won't be too cold. She walks over to Hanna and sits across from her taking her hand and putting the icepack on it. Hanna smiles sweetly at Emily and Emily bites her bottom lip a little nervous. Emily leaves the icepack on Hanna's hand for Hanna to continue to put it on herself. She scoots back until her back touches the headboard and smiles at Hanna. Hanna takes the hint and scoots next to her holding the icepack to her hand still as Emily puts in the movie.

After a few hours, the movie finishes and Emily realizes Hanna fell asleep. She was too into the movie to realize sooner. Hanna was facing the opposite direction from Emily and the icepack was still on her hand as her other hand was slightly on her stomach. Emily stared at her and admired how lovely she looked even when she was asleep. She couldn't believe she had Hanna Marin, the school's badass, asleep on her bed. Her heart started pounding not knowing exactly what to do. It was about 6 pm, and she didn't know if to leave her asleep and wake her up later or to wake her up now so she won't have to drive home late. Either way, Emily didn't want her to leave.

Hanna began to stir a little and Emily froze hoping she wouldn't wake up but luckily she didn't. Emily gets off the bed slowly and walks around to Hanna's side. She gently takes the icepack and puts it to the side. In that moment, Hanna quietly wakes up. She opens her eyes slowly and sees Emily putting her laptop away. Emily hasn't noticed that Hanna's awake. Hanna sits up a little and rubs her eyes. Emily then glances at her and smiles while looking down at her hands.

"I'm sorry I missed like half the movie, I don't even remember falling asleep." Hanna chuckles and slowly gets off the bed. Emily smiles and nods letting her know she understands.

Hanna gets her phone from her pocket and checks the time. "I, um, I gotta get going." She says kind of disappointedly.

Emily nods and motions Hanna to follow her. She walks out her room and heads downstairs to where the washer and dryer are. She takes out the clothes that belong to Hanna and hers as well. Hanna stands there watching her. Emily walks over to Hanna and hands her the clothes.

"Thank you." She says, she smirks at Emily making her look down shyly. "So where's your bathroom so I can change." She asks.

Emily leads her to the guest bathroom. After a few minutes, Hanna comes out in her jean jacket with a white v-neck underneath, black skinnies and white chucks. She walks towards Emily and hands her the shirt and sweatpants which she folded nicely.

"Here you go, thank you." She says. Emily takes them and smiles at Hanna.

Hanna walks towards the front door and Emily walks behind her. She opens the door and then turns around looking at Emily with a grin on her face. Emily looks at her confused waiting for Hanna to say something.

"I never got your number." She says taking a step closer to Emily. "Let me see your phone?"

Emily blushes and takes out her phone unlocking it. She gives it to Hanna and smiles. Hanna types in her number and sends herself a message so that she can later save Emily's number on her phone. She hands Emily her phone back. Emily takes the phone and looks down bashfully.

"Well ima go, see you in school." Hanna leans and gives Emily a soft kiss on the cheek.

Emily's heart is about to burst out of her chest. She turns a shade of red and bites her bottom lip. She has never felt this way before. She has no idea what is happening to her. Could she be growing a crush on Hanna? No but Hanna's straight, right? She just being friendly, right?

Hanna's heart melts at the site of Emily looking all shy and flushed. It's so ridiculously adorable to her and she doesn't know why. Hanna then walks out and Emily shuts the door. Emily leans with her back against the door and let's out a big romantic sigh. She's flushed and she could feel her heart pounding at a crazy speed. She decides to go back to her room. She sits on her bed side where Hanna was sleeping. The folded shirt and sweatpants she lent Hanna were sitting on her lap. She takes the shirt and raises it up to her face to smell it. It smells like the sweet perfume Hanna had on. Emily smiles and hugs the shirt.

Suddenly her phone vibrates on her bed and she picks it up curious as to who it may be. Her heart starts pounding when she sees Hanna's name. She realizes Hanna had also put a red heart emoji next to her name which makes Emily blush. She opens the message and reads it.

**Hanna (6:45 pm): _Hey there. :)_**

Emily chews her bottom lip in a nervous way. She can't believe Hanna actually texted her. She looks at her phone and puts in a reply.

**Sent (6:47 pm):** **_Hey :)_**

Emily waits impatiently for Hanna's reply. She puts her phone down next to her on the bed and fiddles with her hand. As soon as her phone vibrates, she grabs it and reads it.

**Hanna (6:48 pm):** **_Did I text you too soon? lol God, I'm so lame._**

Emily smiles from ear to ear. She can't believe Hanna just called herself lame considering she's the badass. Emily grabs her phone and replies to Hanna.

**Sent (6:49 pm):** **_No it's fine, I'm happy you texted :)_**

She hopes she doesn't sound too eager. She thinks she probably shouldn't have put a smiley face. Now Hanna's going to think Emily's in love with her or something. Emily feels anxious and looks at the three dots on her messages indicating Hanna is replying. When she gets the message she reads it.

**Hanna (6:50 pm): _And I'm happy to be texting you :)_**

Emily smiles and is about to reply when Hanna sends another one. Emily sees the blue iMessage bubble appear and she reads Hanna's reply.

**Hanna (6:50 pm): _By the way, thank you for the icepack and stuff. My hand feels better. You took good care of me, nurse ;)_**

Emily cheeses and bites her lip. She giggles to herself at Hanna calling her a nurse. She types in a message and send it.

**Sent (6:52 pm):** **_You're welcome. Next time no punching lockers lol_**

Emily hesitates but sends the message. She waits for a minute and feels her phone vibrate again. She picks it up and reads the text.

**Hanna (6:53 pm):** **_Lol whatever you say pretty girl :)_**

Emily blushes at Hanna calling her a pretty girl. Her heart starts racing again. She giggles then she remembers what happened and replies to Hanna.

**Sent (6:54 pm): _speaking of which, I never thanked you for what you did. No one has ever done that for me before._**

Emily sighs and puts her phone down. The whole scenario of what happen with the kid starts playing in her head and she remembers how mad Hanna got and how she punched the locker. She remembers the look on the kid's face and it brings a shocking feeling like the one she felt when it happened. But somehow she now feels protected and She can't believe Hanna did that for her. Suddenly, her phone vibrates and she picks it up.

**Hanna (6:56 pm): _Well you hugged me and that was better than a thank you. But you don't need to thank me, from now on no one is going to mess with you._**

Emily smiles widely and she can feel her cheeks burning. She doesn't understand why Hanna even cares. But seeing her get protective over her makes Emily smile. She remembers the hug and how right it felt. She types in a reply to Hanna and sends it.

**Sent (6:57 pm):** **_How are you so sure?_**

Emily sends it and anxiously waits. She doesn't know exactly what Hanna is trying to say but she likes Hanna being protective. A few seconds later Hanna replies.

**Hanna (6:58 pm):** **_Because I won't let them._**

Emily blushes as she reads the message again and again. She chews her bottom lip and replies.

**Sent (6:59 pm): _You're unbelievable :)_**

She sends it and giggles to herself. Her phone vibrates again and she quickly reads the message.

**Hanna (7:00 pm):** **_Maybe ;)_**

Emily is about to reply when Hanna sends her another text.

**Hanna (7:00 pm):** **_Are you sleepy?_**

Emily reads it realizing she really is sleepy and this is the time she normally goes to sleep. She sleeps early so she can get a good night sleep. She types in a message and sends it.

**Sent (7:01 pm):** **_A little and you?_**

She is sleepy but she wants to keep texting Hanna. Just then she gets a reply from Hanna.

**Hanna (7:02 pm): _I actually go to sleep really late but I know you're tired so I'll text you tomorrow. goodnight :)_**

Emily sighs a bit regretful of telling Hanna she is sleepy but she knows sooner or later she's going to fall asleep and she'd rather not leave her hanging. So she replies to Hanna as she goes and closes the door shutting the light before getting in her covers.

**Sent (7:03 pm): _Goodnight :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: To the Guest in the reviews that said "I love the cuteness and them dating" - They are not dating. Nowhere in the story does it say they're dating. Although, continue reading and see what happens ;) To all of you in general, thank you so much for the positive feedback and for reading the story. I deeply appreciate it so continue reviewing!**

**Enjoy... **

* * *

Emily rushes downstairs and sees her mom cooking breakfast as usual. She wishes she could just skip breakfast and go to school so she won't be late.

Her mom looks at her and smiles. "Good morning Emily, sweetie, how'd you sleep?" Pam asks looking at her daughter lovingly.

"I slept well." She says giving her mother a quick hug.

"How did you get home yesterday? God, I was so worried when I realized it was raining and you had to walk." Pam disappointingly shakes her head and sighs.

Emily smiles at her worried mother. "Mom its fine a friend brought me home."

"Mona?" Pam raises her eyebrows questioning Emily.

Emily hesitates and looks around. She didn't know if she should mention Hanna to her or not. She knows her mother would either tease her or give her a lecture and she didn't know which one was worse.

"Uh n-no it wasn't Mona, i-it was..." She drifts off but then her mom looks at her. "...someone else" She says with a big sigh.

Pam furrows her eyebrows confused by who Emily might have gone home with. Knowing Emily rarely has any friends, it kind of concerns Pam in a motherly way who might have brought her daughter home. Although, she knows Emily wouldn't had gotten in the car with any stranger.

"Who?" Pam asks curiously.

Emily looks down and blushes. "Uh H-Hanna"

Pam catches the goofy smile that begins to form on Emily's face while she looks down fiddling with her fingers and she relaxes and smiles sweetly at her daughter.

"Hanna? Is this some special girl I don't know about?" Pam grins looking at her daughter who is now completely flushed.

"No Mom! She's just a friend!" She claims as the goofy smile on her face gets bigger and her cheeks burn. Pam chuckles at her daughter.

"Well obviously you like her I mean look at you!" She points at Emily while laughing. "I don't even remember the last time you blushed so hard."

Emily covers her face in embarrassment. Of course her mother would tease her. Pam feels bad and so she chuckles and walks towards her daughter putting her hand on her cheek and caressing it.

"Mom she's just a friend." Emily says quietly, rolling her eyes while her face is still red.

"Fine if you say so, but can I at least meet her?" Pam gives her a smirk and takes a step back to look at Emily.

"Mommmmm" Emily whines and covers her face again. Her mother chuckles and walks toward the sink.

"No I'm serious Emily I just want to know who's taking you home, that's all." Pam serves the breakfast on a plate for Emily. Emily rolls her eyes and grunts.

"Mom she's not taking me home. It was just yesterday. It was raining and she so happened to drive by and she saw me and gave me a ride that's all." She explains a bit annoyed that her mother is still insisting on meeting Hanna.

"Will you at least tell me about this girl that has you blushing so much?" Pam grins and raises her eyebrows waiting for Emily to respond.

Emily rolls her eyes and starts blushing again. "I-I'm not blushing!" She says biting her bottom lip.

Pam smiles. "Whatever you say... Now c'mon describe her."

Emily sighs and a cheesy smile starts to spread on her face. "She...um... she has short blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes and um...a cute smile complimented by dimples, and she has nice style." Emily looks down trying to hide the smile forming on her face as she pushes her food around on her plate with her fork.

"And is she a nice girl?" Pam asks as she watches Emily eat her food with a smile on her face.

"Yea she's sweet and kind towards me. She's all popular and stuff honestly I don't even know why she's talking to someone like me." Emily says with a sigh as she finishes her food.

Pam furrows her eyebrows. "Someone like you?"

Emily rolls her eyes. "Well I'm just some nerd, mom. In case you haven't notice, I don't talk to anyone except Mona. I'm pretty much invisible to everyone else so for her to even want to be friends with me it's kind of like unusual…"

Pam walks over to her daughter from her spot near the sink. She sits across from her and puts her hand on hers in a consoling type of way.

"Emily, you might not be popular nor whatever but that doesn't mean you're not good enough for this girl to talk to you. Obviously this girl sees something in you. She seems like a nice kid from what you have told me. You're beautiful Emily, anyone would be lucky to have you either as a friend or a girlfriend." She pauses as Emily looks up at her. "And I'm lucky to have you as my daughter."

A smile spreads across Emily's face. She loves that even though those are motherly words, they still make her feel better.

"Now come on I'm driving you to school today because you'll be late if you walk." Her mother says with a little smile.

Pam gets up and walks to get her purse that was sitting on top of the island in the kitchen then heads to the door. Emily leaves her plate in the sink and follows behind her mother then shuts the door when they walk out. She gets in the car with her mom and stares out the window as Pam starts the car and pulls out the driveway.

Throughout the whole ride to school, Emily can't help but think about Hanna. Is Hanna even gay? Or is Emily settling herself for false hope? Does Hanna even want to continue talking to her? Or is this some sort of sick joke?

She then remembers how Hanna said she won't let anybody hurt her and it brings a smile to her face. She pulls out her phone and rereads the texts from last night. Her heart does that familiar thing where it flutters and she sighs dreamily.

* * *

When she walks in school, she heads straight to her locker. She puts the combination in and opens her locker to put her stuff inside and then takes out books she might need. While doing so, she feels someone's hands reach from behind her, landing gently over her glasses to cover her eyes.

"Guess who..." They say in a soft whisper.

Emily gasps, reaching slowly for the gentle hands bringing them down from her face then she turns around to see Hanna smiling back at her. Emily's eyes widen and her heart starts racing in an impossibly fast pace.

"Good morning." Hanna greets with a smirk. Emily smiles and bite her bottom lip shyly looking down.

"I was going to text you good morning but I figured it was better to just say it when I see you." Hanna shrugs awkwardly and smiles at Emily.

Emily's cheeks burn and she nods letting her know she understands. She can sense that Hanna is getting a bit nervous and to her it's so cute considering Hanna doesn't do nervous and she'll probably never admit to it.

Their eyes meet and they share an intimate split second stare. Then Emily looks away flushed, blushing more than ever. Hanna smirks and chuckles a bit at how adorable Emily is.

Mona suddenly approaches the two with a bit of a confused face on. Emily looks at Mona with wide eyes knowing that the girl doesn't know about Hanna taking her home nor even the note passing in class. She feels kind of bad because she knows Mona is confused right now and probably thinks Hanna is about to mess with Emily and hurt her or something.

Emily gives Mona a little smile and then looks back at Hanna. Hanna could see Emily getting nervous and anxious and she knows that Mona is her best friend from what Aria had said. She smiles and looks at Mona who is frozen in place next to Emily.

"Hey I'm Hanna, you're Emily's friend right?" Hanna smiles as she introduces herself.

Mona gives her a weak smile and finds it pointless that Hanna even bothered introducing herself since she's pretty sure everyone in school knows who she is.

"Uh yeah, I'm Mona." She says glancing at Emily.

"Cool, nice to meet you." Hanna says politely which is not common with her but because it's Emily's best friend she hopes to make a good impression. "I'll go now...See you in class Emily" She says feeling the awkward tension then walks off. Hanna hates awkward.

Mona turns to Emily who is looking down not making any type of eye contact with her then looks back to see if Hanna was out of site. She has no clue what's going on but she tends to find out.

"Gees, just drop a bomb like that and not say nothing, Em." Mona says sarcastically, turning to Emily with arms crossed.

Emily sighs. "You know I don't speak when people are around."

"Well why was Hanna here?" Mona says sounding bitter and protective at the same time. "Was that just a little act? Was she actually messing with you?"

"No... Quite the opposite actually." Emily says calmly as she turns to her locker shutting it. "She just said hi and also the other day she asked for my name and then she walked me to class." Emily says quietly, leaning against her locker.

"Hanna...Hanna Marin...talked to you and asked for your name?! And she walked you to class?!" Mona questions finding it crazy and unbelievable that Hanna was talking to Emily.

Emily bites her bottom lip and nods. "Yea... and she gave me a ride home because it was raining."

Mona chuckles a little. "Wow that's...weird." She says leaning against the locker next to Emily.

Emily nods and wonders why exactly Hanna is even talking to her. But Emily doesn't mind. She likes talking to Hanna and she loves that regardless of the asshole badass she may be, with Emily she's the kindest person there could be.

They start walking to first period. As soon as they enter the classroom, the bell rings and the two girls sit in their seats next to each other. Emily sits and brings her hand up to push her glasses in place. She glances to where Hanna sits but doesn't see her. She sighs disappointingly then turns to see if the teacher is there but he's not. For some reason, he's always like two or three minutes late to class.

Emily then feels a tap on her shoulder from behind her. She turns her head slightly and then smiles when she sees that it's Hanna. She had moved from her seat to sit closer to Emily, in the desk right behind her. Emily's cheeks turn a shade of red and she turns her head back around. Mona glances at Hanna and then looks at Emily and sees her flushed. She gets the hint that Emily might have a crush on Hanna because of the way she's acting.

Mona then rips out a piece of paper and writes Emily a note. Just then the teacher walks in, so she waits until he's not looking to give it to her. As soon as he turns to the board, she slides the paper to Emily's desk. Luckily her desk is right beside hers, so it's easier to get away with passing notes and they're not sitting all the way in the front of the class either. Emily then opens the paper and reads the note.

M - _You alright?_

Emily looks at Mona but Mona isn't looking. She grabs her pen and starts writing a note in return. She passes it back and Mona reads it.

E - _Yea why?_

Mona smiles and shakes her head. She takes her pen and writes a note to Emily. She quickly passes it and waits. Emily takes it and reads it.

M - _You started blushing as soon as you saw Hanna sitting behind you. What was that all about? You like her don't you?_

Emily turns red from the embarrassment. She bites her bottom lip and then takes her pen writing down a reply for Mona. She hates that she's so easy to crack.

E - _No! I mean I don't know. Can we just talk after class?_

Mona smirks while reading Emily's note. She thinks it's so cute that Emily has a crush on Hanna but then her mood quickly changes when she realizes the type of person Hanna is known to be and her reputation in school. She hopes Hanna's intentions are good towards Emily.

* * *

Lunch time arrives and Hanna goes to the student parking lot. They always go off campus during lunch because they'd rather eat out instead of that nasty school lunch. Fortunately, teachers and guidance counselors have lunch as well and they're in their own lunch room, so they never get caught.

Noel and Spencer were already there as Hanna approaches them. The three of them stand by Noel's car as they wait for Toby and Aria. Hanna pulls out a rolled blunt and then searches her pants pockets for a lighter. When she notices she doesn't have one, she taps Noel on his arm.

"Do you have a lighter?" She asks a bit annoyed that she can't find hers.

Noel pats the black leather jacket he has on in search of a lighter. Then he feels it and takes it out from one of his pockets. He hands it to Hanna and smiles. Hanna lights up the blunt and takes a hit.

"Man where the hell are they?" Spencer complains feeling like they're wasting time and they have yet to eat.

"Oh there they are..." Noel points at Toby and Aria walking in the distance out of the school.

Spencer and Hanna get in the car and wait for the rest to hop in. Hanna offers the blunt to Spencer and Spencer takes a hit as they sit in comfortable silence for a few moments.

"Where were you this morning? You never skip class in the mornings with us anymore." She asks curiously remembering that Hanna wasn't with them in the morning as usual. She watches the smoke release from her mouth waiting for Hanna to respond.

"Don't worry about it." Hanna says answering her question with a monotone voice while looking out the window.

"You were in class weren't you? You could've just said that." Spencer chuckles. She looks at Hanna who is in the passenger seat.

"I said don't worry about it." Hanna says a bit harshly since she has little patience for Spencer's constant teasing and judgmental comments.

Before Spencer could respond, the rest of her friends get in the car. Noel starts the car and drives out the parking lot. Hanna offers the blunt to him and he takes it. She turns on the radio and switches through the stations.

"Ugh there's nothing on today…" She whines looking at Noel. Toby chuckles in the backseat along with Aria.

"Here, just connect the aux cord to my iPhone and turn up the volume." Toby gives Hanna his phone.

Hanna grabs the aux cord that connects to the car's stereo and the phone. She plugs it in the phone and begins to scroll through his music. When she finally finds a song, she turns the volume up and 'Loyal' by Chris Brown starts bumping loudly through the speakers.

"Ayyyy this is my jam." Noel chants as he bobs his head to the rhythm of the song.

Aria and Spencer sing along as Toby rolls down the window allowing the song to flow out of the car and it can be heard not just by them. Noel then spots a Wendy's and looks over at Hanna to see if she agrees to eat there. Hanna nods and smiles. Noel drives into the parking lot of Wendy's and parks the car.

They all get out the car and walk inside Wendy's. Spencer and Toby get the seats while Aria, Noel, and Hanna go up and order the food. They already know what to order since they always get the same thing when they go to Wendy's.

When they get their food Noel takes a seat and puts the food on the table then goes back to help Hanna and Aria get the drinks. Hanna fills her cup with orange Fanta while Noel fills his cup and Toby's cup with Dr. Pepper. Aria fills hers and Spencer's with Pepsi. Then they walk back to the table and start chatting as they eat.

"Man school is stressing me the fuck out." Aria says as she takes a sip of her drink.

"What are you talking about, you've been skipping this whole week.." Spencer says as the rest of them laugh.

"Nah but I went to like 4 classes yesterday and today and they put so much homework it's not even funny." Aria says shaking her head.

"I've actually gone to all my classes these past three days, I feel so proud of myself." Toby says chuckling as he bites into his burger.

Hanna rolls her eyes at his proud sounding tone. "Awwww does Toby want a fucking cookie?" Hanna teases in a sarcastic voice as the rest of them start laughing.

"Screw you" he responds laughing. "How many classes have you gone to?" He says, challenging her.

"To be real with y'all, only one. But I go everyday though." Hanna shrugs as if it's enough to go to just one class out of seven of them.

"Which one?" Noel asks while shoving some fries in his mouth.

"First period." She lets out a small chuckle.

Aria takes a sip of her drink. "Why just first period?"

"Wait isn't that Art?" Noel interrupts, remembering how the first day of school Hanna said she only went to art class because she thought the teacher barely gave work.

Hanna nods. "Yup."

"Who's in that class?" Noel asks curious if maybe someone he knows might be in that class.

"Um. Not a lot of people we know. But Emily is there and so is her bestie, Mona." She says sipping from her drink.

Spencer squints her eyes as if trying to solve a puzzle. "So...you only go to one class and in that class is Emily Fields..."

Hanna rolls her eyes and ignores Spencer's tone of voice and even though she doesn't know what she's trying to say, she doesn't care.

"She's cool actually. I know people think she's a loser but she's really not." she says seriously and puts a fry in her mouth.

"Does she talk to you?" Aria asks knowing Emily is a shy person.

"No, I usually do all the talking and stuff." Hanna confesses, taking some of Noel's drink since hers is finished and she's too lazy to get up and refill it. "She's...weird" Hanna says staring at her drink.

"She seems very shy." Noel looks at Hanna who was still staring at her drink completely zoned out.

"She is." Hanna says thoughtfully as her mind wonders off to Emily and for some reason it makes her smile. "What else do you know about her?" She looks at Aria.

"Gosh what is it about this girl that fascinates you so much?!" Spencer asks with an incredulous face.

"Just shut up. I wasn't talking to you." Hanna snaps. Spencer rolls her eyes but she stays quiet knowing its better not to cross Hanna.

Aria ignores them and answers the question as Hanna grabs her drink.

"Not much else. Just that she's a shy and quiet nerd." Aria shrugs.

"Is she a freaky nerd?" Toby smirks while glancing at Hanna.

"Ugh you're nasty." Spencer chuckles at Toby.

Noel squints his eyes as if thinking. "Man, I didn't get a good look at her that day at the Chinese restaurant... is she even cute?" He bluntly asks Hanna.

"She's beautiful, actually." Aria confesses, answering the question for Hanna. "Under all that ugly clothes she's really pretty." Noel gives her a confused look.

"You mean..." Noel makes a look and thinks Aria has seen her naked or something.

"No you idiot. Not like that, I meant like, people don't often notice that she's beautiful because of the way she dresses. She dresses like a freaking nerd, and even though she is... If she were to wear a nice outfit or maybe even a short dress, that girl would probably turn every gay boy straight and every straight girl gay." Aria raises her eyebrows in enthusiasm as she speaks.

Hanna chuckles at Aria and shakes her head at the brunette as Spencer, Noel, and Toby laugh along. Hanna's mind wonders off to Emily. She remembers the beautiful black hair tide in a ponytail. Her cute brown eyes behind those glasses. She realizes what Aria is saying is true.

"Hmm a hot nerd...that's rare." Noel says raising his brows.

"Oh shut up." Hanna laughs.

Toby gets up throwing away all the garbage. Hanna checks the time on her phone and realizes they have 10 minutes until lunch is over. She gets up and nods for them to get up too so they can leave. They walk out of Wendy's and head towards to car. Then they drive off to school.

* * *

After school, Emily is sitting on a bench inside the school near the front doors. It's raining once again and she's waiting for Mona to come pick her up. Mona had left early to go to a doctors appointment but she told Emily she'll pick her up.

Hanna walks by and sees her focused, writing something on her spiral. She looks at Emily sitting quietly and all lonely and for some reason it makes her smile. She looks around the hallway then she approaches Emily with her hands in her pockets. She sits next to her and Emily doesn't even notice.

"Whatchu writing?" Hanna says leaning close, peeking to see what Emily's writing.

Emily gasps and closes the spiral quickly. She was caught by surprise and seeing Hanna so close to her was making her nervous once again. Hanna pulls back and smiles.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Hanna says sincerely while chuckling.

Emily nods and smiles letting her know its fine. Their eyes meet and Hanna could see a sparkle. Emily does that shy smile she does and Hanna looks away feeling flushed. Why is she acting this way? She's not supposed to be acting this weird around some nerd.

"So um... Why are you here all alone? School ended like 30 minutes ago." Hanna asks looking around the hall trying to regain her composure. "Only reason I'm still here is because they gave me detention but I just got out." she adds.

Emily narrows her eyes at Hanna and Hanna seems to realize what she's asking.

"I called my teacher a bitch." She chuckles and shrugs. Emily's eyes widen and she bites her bottom lip trying to contain a giggle.

She then flips through her spiral to a clean sheet of paper then writes something down. Hanna just waits patiently, curious as to what Emily is doing. Emily finishes writing and gives the spiral to Hanna for her to read the note.

Hanna takes it and reads to herself. "I usually walk home but since it's raining, my friend offered to drive me home but she's in a doctor's appointment." She then nods slowly and gives the spiral back to Emily.

"At what time is she coming to get you?" Hanna asks curiously as she stands up.

Emily writes another response for Hanna on her spiral then gives the spiral back for Hanna to read. Hanna takes it, reading it to herself once again.

"She said she'll be here at 4:30 pm." Hanna finishes reading to herself and then looks at Emily giving her the spiral. "That's another 20 minutes." She states raising her brows.

Emily shrugs a little and looks down. Hanna shoves her hands in her skinny jeans pockets and looks around awkwardly.

"Hey, um... if you want I'll give you a ride. I mean I already gave you one so I hope you don't feel uncomfortable." Hanna lets out a breath she'd been holding for some reason.

Emily's eyes widen and she nods quickly saying no. She didn't want to make Hanna drive her home and on top of that, she wasn't used to her still and she didn't want to get more nervous and anxious than she already was.

Hanna felt a bit offended at the look on Emily's face as if it was the worst thing she had ever heard. Hanna felt dumb for asking considering she was turned down by a nerd. She furrows her eyebrows and sighs.

"Whatever, just trying to be nice." Hanna says a bit disappointingly and harsh at the same time.

She turns around and starts walking away when Emily grabs her by her arm. Hanna turns around looking down at Emily who was still sitting. Emily let's go and looks down timidly. Why did she touch her? What was she thinking?

"C'mon I don't bite... I'll take you straight home I promise." Hanna smiles seeing the indecisiveness of Emily.

Emily looks up shyly and nods in agreement. Hanna tilts her head motioning for Emily to follow her. She starts walking and Emily walks slowly behind her. Emily tries not to get too close and she keeps her head down holding her spiral against her chest.

As she walks, she didn't realize Hanna had stopped and she collides into her unexpectedly. Hanna turns around and chuckles at Emily who is now blushing from embarrassment. She makes her way to the passenger seat of her car and opens the door for Emily. Emily smiles and gets in then Hanna shuts the door and walks to her side.

The ride to her house was quick. Hanna parked the car in Emily's driveway and Emily looks down shyly when she realizes Hanna was looking at her. Hanna catches the shade of pink invading the nerdy girl's face and can't help but smile.

"Wait here." She says, opening her own door and closing it just before walking over to Emily's door and opening it for her.

Emily swallows nervously and smiles. She takes Hanna's hand which is held up for her. Emily bites on her bottom lip thinking it's adorable how much of a gentlewoman Hanna actually is. She's pretty sure not even Hanna knew she had this side to herself either.

Hanna shuts the door and looks at Emily who is still holding her spiral to her chest as she fiddles with her own hands. She smiles and follows her to the front door of her house. They stop at the front door and look at each other not knowing exactly what to do next.

"I'm gonna go now..." Hanna says smiling at the shy girl in front of her. "See you tomorrow Emily."

Emily smiles and nods. She watches as Hanna turns on her heel and walks towards her car. Emily then gets her keys from her pants pocket and unlocks her door before walking in and shutting it. She heads straight upstairs to her room.

Hanna gets in her car and puts the key in the ignition. After doing so, she glances up at Emily's window and she does a double take when she notices Emily was standing near her window looking directly at Hanna. Emily's eyes widen and she backs away immediately when she sees that Hanna had noticed her.

Hanna chuckles and backs her car away from the driveway giving Emily's window one last glance before quickly driving off. She can't help but wish she could have spent a little more time with Emily. But why would she want to spend time with a nerd? What's going on with her?

* * *

Later that night, Emily was in her room doing her homework when her mom softly knocks on her door still allowing herself inside. She had come early maybe three hours after Emily got home from school. Emily was happy to see her and they had watched a few of their favorite shows together enjoying the quality time with her mom.

Pam walks in smiling at her daughter doing her homework quietly on her bed. She loves that Emily's so responsible and dedicated to her studies.

"So how's the first week so far?" Pam asks knowing she hadn't quite asked her earlier that day since they were so caught up in their quality time and stuff.

Emily slides her book to the side and puts her pencil down on top of the big text book. She moves further to the edge of the bed with one leg dangling on the floor. She watches her mother sit across from her in the same position.

"It's fine...I guess." She shrugs and brings a hand up to her face to fix her glasses in place. Pam puts a hand on Emily's lap.

There is suddenly a knock on the front door and Pam gives Emily a confused look.

"Expecting somebody?" Pam asks as she gets up from the bed.

"Uh… No." Emily says slowly as she gets up a bit confused and anxious.


	5. Chapter 5

Emily walks behind her mother who is on her way to the front door. Pam opens it to reveal Mona on the other side. Emily looks confused as to why Mona is here since she didn't text her to tell her she was coming but she brushes it off and smiles at her best friend.

"Hi Mona come in." Pam says politely, allowing the girl to walk in.

"Hi Ms. Fields, thanks." Mona walks in with a smile.

"You girls go on; I'm going to finish making dinner, Mona you're welcome to stay." Pam says with a smile and Mona nods politely as she watches Pam walk off to the kitchen.

Emily leads her up to her room and closes the door. Mona sits on the edge of Emily's bed with a sigh. Emily looks at her curiously and squints her eyes as she walks over to her.

"So why didn't you text me you were coming?" Emily asks while putting her books away in her bag.

"Well cause I just came back from the mall and I was near your house so I decided to visit you." She says in enthusiasm.

Emily narrows her eyes at the fact that Mona went to the mall again. It's so unusual that Mona is now all of a sudden being more social and taking shopping as a hobby or something. Mona isn't about that and maybe she's not as shy and nerdy as Emily, but she's not considered anything other than a loser.

"You went shopping again?" Emily raises an eyebrow at her.

Mona laughs knowing Emily's thoughts on that. "Yea and it was once again a complete success, I honestly never thought I'd see the day." she says with a shrug.

"Me neither." Emily chuckles in response. Mona opens her mouth slightly and puts a hand on her chest pretending to be hurt. Emily just laughs at her.

"Whatever. Now c'mon tell me what was that in class earlier today..." She says getting comfortable on the bed as if getting ready to hear an awesome story or something.

Emily tenses up and bites her bottom lip knowing where Mona is going with this. She clears her throat and lets out a quiet sigh looking away from Mona not making any eye contact as she usually does when she's nervous.

"W-What are you talking about?" She says in a shaky voice, although as much as she tries to hide it, Mona knows that Emily knows what this is about.

Mona scoots closer to Emily on the bed and smiles. "You and Hanna." she says in a teasing voice as a smirk spreads on her face.

Emily blushes at those words. For some reason, it makes her palms sweat and her stomach flip. Why is she getting like this? Could she actually be growing a crush on Hanna? No that can't be it.

Mona rolls her eyes at Emily's lack of speech. "Em, you said you would tell me later...well it's later. C'mon we never talk about stuff like this." Mona implies with a pouty face.

It's true. They never talk about stuff like this. Not because they don't trust each other or they have a problem with it, it's just they spend most of their time together studying or fangirling over comic books or stuff that most teenagers could care less about. They don't really come across exciting things to gossip about. They don't gossip, PERIOD.

"I just... it's nothing. I already told you e-everything that happened and h-how Hanna talked to me." Emily says quietly, stuttering from the nerves.

"Is that why you kept blushing?" Mona teases.

Emily shakes her head quickly. "I wasn't blushing!" She says giggling.

Mona smiles at her best friend. "Em, I'm sensing a crush here..." She says bluntly.

"I've only t-talked to her a few times and we've texted, I can't possibly be growing feelings this quick...I just...I can't..." Emily says with a sigh.

"Wait what?... you guys are texting now?!" Mona stands up from the bed and looks at Emily with wide eyes.

Emily bites her bottom lip and tries to hold in a grin, her face turning red as she nods to Mona. Mona sits back on the bed and chuckles a little at Emily blushing.

"What's she like?" She asks curiously since she has heard stuff about Hanna but doesn't necessarily know the girl. She sits back down next to Emily.

Emily covers her face now completely blushing and she tries to hide the smile spreading widely on her face but fails miserably. Mona chuckles and shoves Emily playfully knowing the girl definitely has a crush by the way she's acting.

"C'mon talk!" Mona exclaims trying to bring Emily's hands down from her face. Emily slowly lets her hands drop to her lap but continues to look down not meeting Mona's face.

"Sh-She's nice to me. I know it's hard to believe b-but she's not that bad." Emily says in a low voice still not meeting Mona's eyes. "It's weird but I feel so c-comfortable around her even though I don't speak. At all." She adds while she fiddles with her fingers the way she always does when she's nervous.

"So you say absolutely nothing when you're around her and she's still not annoyed by it nor takes it the wrong way?" Mona squints her eyes as if trying to read Emily.

Emily nods. "T-Trust me, I don't get it either..." She says biting her bottom lip.

Mona gives her a sweet smile as she reaches to fix her own glasses in place. She notices a pink blush creeping on her best friend's face and scoffs.

"You're blushing!" she says, playfully poking Emily on her stomach.

Emily bites her bottom lip and covers her face again in embarrassment. She shakes her head rapidly in disagreement making Mona chuckle in response. She hates when Mona teases her but that's what friends do.

"Stop!" Emily chuckles throwing a pillow at her. Mona laughs along and catches the pillow in her arms then puts it down on her lap.

"Okay okay..." She says in a defeated voice. "But Emily on a serious note, please be careful. I care about you and I would hate to see you hurt. You know Hanna's reputation in school and you know the things she's done and I'm not saying you should judge her on what you've heard but just be careful okay?" Mona says while she puts a hand on Emily's.

Emily smiles sweetly at her best friend and nods. "She's nicer than you think. And Plus She's just a friend, Mona. I don't even know if she's gay but even if she was, she wouldn't go for someone like me." She says quietly, dropping her gaze.

"I know but I'm just saying. And hey...what do you mean someone like you? You're sweet and beautiful." Mona says in a sincere voice, furrowing her eyebrows. "You're my best friend and I care about you."

"Never stop." Emily replies. She moves closer to Mona and gives her a hug.

* * *

Emily walks in school the next day with Mona. They head to the lockers and are surprised to see Hanna already there leaning against Emily's locker with her arms crossed against her chest. Mona gives her a weird look, a mixture of suspicion and curiosity at the same time. Emily blushes as she approaches her with her gaze to the floor.

"Hey" She says to Emily with a smile then turns to the other girl. "Mona." She nods her head greeting the girl politely.

Emily smiles and Mona gives her an awkward nod back. She still doesn't fully trust her nor understand why Hanna wants to even talk to Emily.

"I was just waiting for you. Hope you don't mind me walking you to class since we have the same class." Hanna says with a shrug.

Emily nods in understanding and gives Hanna a shy smile. She can't believe she was already waiting for her by her locker. Hanna is never early to school. Never.

Hanna leans to the locker next to Emily's and watches her take out her stuff and put what she doesn't need inside. She can sense Emily getting a bit nervous at her watching her and she could see the blush creeping on her cheeks. It's ridiculously adorable to Hanna and she can't help but smile.

The three of them walk to first period together and quietly sit in their seats. Hanna once again sits behind Emily. Emily tenses up at the presence of Hanna being behind her. She bites her bottom lip nervously and flicks her pen.

Suddenly, she feels her phone vibrating in her pocket. Luckily, the teacher wasn't there yet, like always. She reaches for her phone and quickly unlocks it. She immediately smiles when she sees that it's a text from Hanna and then opens up the message to read it.

**Hanna (7:56am): _your hair is really pretty ;)_**

Emily's heart starts racing and she can't even manage to breathe right. She slightly turns her head around and sees Hanna already staring at her with a sweet smile on her face. Emily quickly turns her head back around and blushes.

Luckily, Mona was too busy talking to her other friend next to her to notice or else she would be teasing her. Just then, the teacher starts talking and Emily realized he was already in the room. She puts her phone away and tries to focus on the lesson.

Hanna, on the other hand, could care less about the teacher talking. She never cared about school nor even graduating. She doesn't even know what the lesson is about nor what he's saying. The only reason she even bothers going is for Emily.

For some reason, being around the nerdy girl gives her a good vibe and it makes her happy to see her. It's crazy and it's something Hanna can't quite understand nor explain but instead of questioning it, she just enjoys it.

* * *

Hanna walks Emily to her fourth period which is the class before lunch. She leans against the wall near the door like she always does and turns to Emily who is looking at her with a shy smile as she fiddles with her hands.

"Here we are, safe and sound." She says with a little smirk. Emily smiles and looks down breaking eye contact, she can feel her heart race again.

Hesitantly, Hanna reaches to grab Emily's hand and pulls her gently a little closer to her. Emily gasps and bites her bottom lip. She looks down at her hand in Hanna's and looks back up to Hanna who has a smirk on her face making Emily automatically blush. Emily feels like she's about to melt at the contact.

"Hey I was just wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me... and my friends today..." Hanna asks a bit unsure. "Only if you want." She adds quickly. "I promise my friends are nice."

She figured Emily might not go because she might not feel comfortable but she'd like to spend some time with her rather than just the few minutes between classes. Emily bites her bottom lip and her expression turns into a worried one. She wants to go but she just can't find the courage. She just can't and so she looks down and just stares at their hands still together. It sends chills down her body that Hanna is touching her.

She looks back up slowly and gives Hanna an apologetic smile and Hanna sighs in understanding. She knew it was a big step for Emily and she knew she'd have to be a little patient if she truly wanted her to be comfortable around her and her friends.

"It's okay...I understand." Hanna says defeated. Emily's heart shatters in a million pieces at the site of Hanna. She had never wished being normal so much in her life than she does right now.

She boldly grabs Hanna's forearm with her other hand to get her attention and gives her a sweet smile when Hanna looks at her. Hanna's face instantly brightens. She knows it's hard for Emily to get used to someone or to even try to. She smiles at Emily to let her know she isn't mad because honestly, she isn't. She's just slightly disappointed.

"Go on inside, I'll see you after lunch." She says smiling as she nods her head to the classroom. She watches Emily go inside and then goes to meet with her friends deciding to skip fourth period since she was already late. Not the best logic but it works for her.

* * *

"So why did you need us all to meet you here?" Toby asks calmly as he exhales smoke from the cigarette he was smoking.

They were by the student parking lot just standing by Noel's car. Hanna had told them she needed to speak to them all together during fourth period because she had something important to say.

"I need to let y'all know... Emily might be going to lunch with us and I want her to feel welcomed." Hanna says firmly as if she already knew they'd agree otherwise they'd have no choice. She glances at Spencer who rolls her eyes.

"Why the fuck are you inviting her to lunch with us? We don't know her and she's not like us." Spencer speaks up and gives Hanna a stank look.

"Ima say this, and ima say it once Spencer..." Hanna walks calmly over to her before continuing. "You WILL be nice to Emily and you WILL respect her or else you'll regret ever opening your mouth. No one is asking you to be friends with her, but she has done absolutely nothing for you to hate her like this."

Spencer holds Hanna's bitter gaze for a few seconds but quickly gives in and looks away rolling her eyes. Hanna knows that's Spencer's way of backing off and so she smiles to herself and walks back to where she was standing.

"I'm cool with her coming." Noel shrugs as he plays on his phone not fully aware of the two girls arguing. Hanna smiles at him even though he's not looking. She loves that he's so chill about everything, which is why they're the closes from the group.

"Me too." Toby says while he leans back against the car resting his head then puts his bucket hat on his face to cover from the sun.

"I don't mind." Aria shrugs with a little smile as she inhales from her blunt.

* * *

Hanna walks out the bathroom when the bell rings for lunch. She had went in to check her eyes to see if she looked okay since she had been smoking weed. She makes her way to the back doors by the gym where they always sneak off campus for lunch since it's near the student parking lot and plus, teachers are never seen around there.

Suddenly, her phone vibrates and she reaches it from her pocket to read it. She sees that it's a text from Emily and for some reason it makes her smile.

**Emily (11:20am):** **_Is it too late to go to lunch with you?_**

Hanna chuckles and has to hold herself back from jumping up and down like a happy little kid. She can't be seen doing that. She's known as a badass.

**Sent (11:21am):** **_Nah, meet me by the gym. :)_**

Once again she has to hold back the smile and can't manage but feel warm and bubbly inside at the fact that Emily actually made the choice to come. Some freshmen walking by give her awkward looks like she's crazy and so she straightens her face and jumps at them making them scatter away like little mice.

After a little less than 5 minutes, Hanna sees Emily walking towards the gym. She has her hands gripping tightly on the straps of her book bag. Hanna smiles as Emily approaches her and she starts walking out the school.

Emily realizes what she's doing and opens her eyes wide. She shakes her head quickly and bites the corner of her bottom lip nervously. Hanna sees her struggle and smiles at the girl.

"We have lunch off campus. C'mon we do this all the time, don't worry we won't get caught." Hanna says nodding towards the doors. "I won't do anything to get you in trouble, promise." She adds, smiling sweetly at Emily.

Emily holds in a breath and she can feel the anxiety starting to grow. She's too much of a good girl to do stuff like this. But for some reason, she trusts Hanna and she starts walking out the doors with her.

They walk to the student parking lot and they get to Hanna's car. Hanna opens the door of the passenger seat for Emily and Emily releases a sigh as soon as climbs in. She feels so proud of herself for doing this and it was such a thrill. It was actually almost fun too.

Fortunately, Hanna's friends weren't all going in her car because Hanna knew it would be uncomfortable for Emily and so she told them she'll just meet them there. They seemed okay with the idea. Hanna simply wants Emily to feel secured and comfortable.

"We're going to subway. Is that okay with you?" Hanna asks. She had already told them to go to subway but if Emily wanted to go someplace else, she'd be willing to tell them to go there instead.

Emily smiles and nods her head. Hanna smiles at her and Emily bites her bottom lip looking away. She still can't even believe she agreed to have lunch with Hanna and her friends. She hopes for the best although Emily doubts Hanna's friends are going to like her since they're usually mean to nerdy people like her just for the fun of it. But she trusts Hanna when she says they're nice.

* * *

They arrive at subway and fortunately Hanna's friends weren't there yet so Emily was relieved. They both stand in line waiting for their turn to order.

"So what do you want?" Hanna asks looking at Emily with a smile.

Emily takes out her phone and types in what she wants then gives the phone to Hanna. Hanna smiles and nods. When it's their turn to order, Hanna tells the lady what she wants and then tells her what Emily wants reading off from Emily's phone.

When they're done ordering the subs they stand in front of the cashier. "Two subs and two large drinks. That would be $14.35" The lady by the cashier says as Hanna gets the bag with the subs.

Emily turns slightly to reach in her book bag and pulls out her wallet. She looks at Hanna and holds up her hand with the money to pay for her sub but Hanna just smiles and shakes her head softly. She pulls out a 20 dollar bill and gives it to the lady. Emily frowns since she doesn't like when people pay for her food. She's definitely grateful but Hanna didn't have to do that.

They pick their seats and Hanna sits across from Emily. As she takes out the subs, they see Noel and Toby approaching them. Emily immediately tenses up and Hanna can see it. She moves to sit next to Emily leaving Emily in between her and the wall, which to Emily isn't a problem because somehow it makes her feel safe.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm right here. I'm not gonna leave you alone." Hanna says, gently lifting Emily's chin with her index finger.

Emily melts with the touch and relaxes a little. She closes her eyes as she breathes slowly in and out trying to calm herself. She can sense Hanna still looking at her but she's more focused on trying to relax. The last thing she wants is to make a fool of herself in front of Hanna and her friends.

Hanna sees Noel and Toby in line to get their food. Luckily, they hadn't been paying attention to what just happened, probably too busy talking about video games or whatever. Hanna looks back at Emily and watches as her beautiful eyes slowly flutter open. She holds her gaze for a few seconds but Emily blushes and looks away flushed. Hanna smiles and turns to take a bite off her sub.

Emily couldn't have been more grateful at the way Hanna was treating her. She stares at Hanna and admires the way she chews her food and how she gazes up at her friends to maybe see if they're approaching. She watches as she picks up her drink and takes a sip and how there was still a bit of mayo on the corner of her mouth from the sub and how she wipes it with a napkin.

Hanna feels Emily's gaze on her and turns to face her. Emily had been caught staring and she was blushing uncontrollably. Hanna smiled sweetly as Emily tried her best to ignore her, picking up her sub and taking a bite off of it as well.

Noel and Toby finally get their food and start walking to where Hanna and Emily are sitting. Hanna gives them a little smile and then looks out the window to see if Aria and Spencer were here.

"Sup kid." Noel greets in a friendly way to Emily as he sits across from her.

Emily looks up shyly and smiles a little at him and then moves her gaze to Toby who just nods up at her the same way Hanna does when she greets someone. She looks back down at her sub and takes a small bite out of it as she watches Hanna greet her friends.

"Wassup." She says in a friendly tone. "Where's Aria and Spencer?"

Noel takes a sip of his drink. "They're coming."

"So Emily...right?" Toby asks smiling at Emily making sure he got her name right even though he already knew. Emily looks up timidly and nods. "Nice to meet you, buddy." He says taking a bite of his sub as well.

Emily smiles and drinks some of her soda while she watches Hanna take a huge bite off her sub. She smiles to herself and continues eating.

The three continue talking and trying to include Emily well in the conversation when Aria and Spencer walk in. Emily once again tenses up and Hanna upon seeing this, puts her arm around her. Emily bites her bottom lip then relaxes into Hanna almost melting into her at how close they were.

"Hello three idiots and a nerd." Spencer says eyeing Emily.

Emily drops her gaze and fiddles with her fingers nervously. She then feels Hanna rub her gently against the side of her arm with her thumb to calm her down. She can feel the goose bumps on her arm rising and her heart beat pick up.

"Hey I'm Aria." Aria introduces herself politely and smiles at Emily. Emily offers a smile as well but quickly looks back down.

"Aren't you guys gonna order anything?" Hanna says, trying to take the spotlight off Emily.

Spencer shakes her head and grabs a chair to sit next to Toby since there wasn't much space. Although giving the fact that Aria was short and petite, there was a bit of space in the booth with Hanna and Emily for her to easily sit in. Hanna scoots closer to Emily now with her leg touching hers. She still had her arm around her and Emily could almost feel her heart jumping out of her chest. Being this close to someone had never felt so right.

They made conversation and luckily for Emily, Spencer was being civil with her. She knew Spencer must have something against her but she tried staying out of girl's way and plus it's not like Spencer could say or do anything mean to Emily under Hanna's watch. She wouldn't try, PERIOD.

The rest, on the other hand, tried to include her and were simply being themselves. Emily was surprised and almost impressed as to how different they are, in a good way. She thought Toby and Noel would be jerks and only plotted on what badass move to do next in school or who to traumatize in the hallways. Although, the guys only spoke of cars, chicks, and parties. Emily even sometimes had to hold in a chuckle from their funny stories and remarks.

Aria was chilling and just laughed at their stupidity. Emily had never really seen her around, do to skipping school probably. The girl was cool though and she seemed down to earth and friendly. Emily didn't expect this at all. How could she have misinterpreted them so much?

* * *

Emily was walking out the school as she held her books against her chest. She was started on her walk back home when she received a text. She smiled widely when she saw that it was from Hanna.

**Hanna (3:30pm):** **_hey I just want to say, thanks again for joining me and my friends for lunch. They like you a lot :)_**

Emily's heart fluttered and she felt her face burn. She contemplated on whether or not Hanna's friends really liked her but she decided maybe they did since they were actually really kind towards her.

**Sent (3:31pm):** **_thank you for inviting me. and I like your friends too :)_**

She sent the text and a few seconds later received another one.

**Hanna (3:33pm):** **_As long as I'm your favorite ;)_**

Emily reads the text like a million times. She knew Hanna was just playing around but the thought of Hanna caring to be Emily's favorite gave her butterflies in her stomach, as cliché as it may sound. She debated on what to reply but just went with her gut.

**Sent (3:34pm):** **_You are :)_**

She continues walking, soon reaching the street of her house. She reaches for her keys in her bag and enters the house. She rushes upstairs eager to relax on her bed. Then giggles to herself still proud that she had gotten out if her comfort zone and went with Hanna and her friends for lunch.

Usually, for Emily to only speak to someone would take months. Even though she hasn't said a single word to Hanna, she still not only went off campus with her but also ate lunch with her and her friends and has even allowed her in her house. That was definitely a big step to take in only a few weeks of their friendship, but Emily somehow felt comfortable and secured. That was enough.

She hugs her blanket remembering that Hanna had texted back and she had forgotten to read it. She was a bit scared of what Hanna might've replied or thought of what Emily had texted her but she pulled her phone out and opened the text.

**Hanna (3:35pm):** _**So are you :)**_

Emily bites her bottom lip. She fixes her glasses in place and giggles adorably feeling warm and fuzzy inside. If only Hanna knew what that single text meant to her. _If she only knew_...

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for your patience. I read all your reviews and I love it! What do you guys hope for soon? :)**


End file.
